Our Crazy Adevnturs
by FrozenSeraphim
Summary: The Companion peice to 'Our Crazy Adevnturs' by Starlit Belle, from my point of view.
1. Chapter 1

It started out as everyday did, calm peacful tranquil....I was just hanging out with Rei when I of course had to tell her something...

"Rei! I missed you!" I yelled out hugging my long time friend.

" I missed you too Amaya. Now can you please stop squeezing, you're making me dizzy." Rei said softly, looking a little dizzy.

"Oh, sorry." I let go reluctantly, a little worried she was going to pass out.

"Well, we'd better head off to class. We're going to be late again if we don't hurry."

"It's okay, Rei, they can't stay mad at me. I'll just give them my puppy dog eyes and we'll get away with it like we usually do."

"Of course we'll get away with it. We always do with that act that you pull. For once I would like to be on time to class. I hate it when the boys stare when I walk in."

"Don't worry about them. I'll take care of it all!"

Rei started dragging me to class as usual, worried about being late, it kinda figures since she is an honor student. It didn't matter, I managed to get us out of any trouble with the patented puppy eyes of mine while Rei looked on with amusment. How we became friends I never did figure out, after all we had to be polor oppisites, me with my blonde hair and blue streaks and she had this beautiful brown hair that I had told her on several occasions I should steal it, usually met by a laugh. I'm also loud and annoying I have no delusions about that, while she was quiet and shy I'm a stick with barely any curvage and she's perfectly proprtioned in my opinion, and one the bigger difrances is I'm barely passing while her grades where near perfect. Despite all that we where the best of friends, and I am determined to keep it that way, be it huggles to killing guys that try to get a little to 'aquainted' with her.

"Amaya, would you walk with me? I have to go to my locker before lunch."

"Sure. You should know by now that you don't even have to ask. So Rei, do you have any secret crushes recently?"

"Uh, no one in particular. All of the guys stare at me and it makes me feel weird. What about you?"

"I don't know. There are so many cute guys here at this school and with us just starting freshman year we have four years of this." I said about to lament the evil of school had it not been for Tohru turning the corner, her head in the clouds again, slamming into us books flying everywhere.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry. I can't believe how clumsy I am. Did I hurt either of you? You must be so upset with me. I truely am sorry," Tohru started rambling, in ussual Tohru fashion.

"We're alright," I said, helping her gather her things, cutting off her rambling before she apoligised to much, "But you really should pay more attention to where you are going."

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for being so thoughtless." Tohru said, inisisting on apoligising again.

"It really is alright Tohru. That is your name isn't it? Tohru Honda? Are you sure that you are alright?" Rei said as she finished gather Tohru's things for her.

"Oh yes, it's Thoru and I'm fine. Really I am. I guess I just wasn't watching where I was going again. It happens sometimes. I feel so horrible for running into you both. Please join me for supper at my house tonight. It's the least I can do to apologize."

Me and Rei looked at each other nodding, I know we where thinking the same thing 'Home cooked food! SCORE!'. Tohru was the best chef around, anybody knew that if the ever watched her at all, okay and maybe my cooking sorta sucked and kinda went aflame...We accepted the inventation when the infamous Sohma's came up behinf Tohru. We knew them but not all that well, we heard about them enough from fan girls but we never did understand the whole stalking thing.

"Oh," Tohru said, ,"These are my friends, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, and Hatusharu Sohma. Guys these are... Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even think to ask your names."

"I'm Amaya Ryu and this is my best friend in the whole world Rei Akita. We already know who the guys are, we've just never really talked to them before. We are in the same class as Momiji and Hatsuharu"

"Yeah, we've seen them around." said Haru in what I always decided was his emotionless tone, to bad that Black Haru always was fun to watch...

"Well, I've just invited them over for supper tonight. It's the least I can do for them after I just ran into them. I really do feel bad about it."

"Miss Honda, you really should be more careful of your surrounding." Yuki said, I could feel a slight twitch, I never did understand this guy, why was he always so polite anyway? I had to remind myself not to start poking him over and over....he would not enjoy that....

"God Tohru, can't you watch where you're going for once! You're always doing this kind of stuff and it's really bugging me." Kyo said in the, 'I'm annoyed so bug off' voice.

"Tohru! Are you alright?! Kyo, stop being mean to Thoru. It's not her fault that her head is in the clouds." Momiji said in his cute little way.

"Who asked you, you stupid kid!" Kyo growled, kitting Momiji in the head.

"Waahhhh, Kyo's hurting me!"

After we broke up Kyo from abusing Momiji we agreed to meet Tohru after our classess so we could walk her home, after all we have to make sure she dosn't run into a tree, or worse an ax-murderer or something. Though Rei was kinda looking like Tohru herself, the clkassic space cadet...

"What's wrong Rei. You've been a bit more quiet than usual since we bumped into Tohru."

"Well, I really think that Hatsuharu is cute. But please don't say anything!" Rei said with a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

"Ah, so that's what's going on. You're in L-O-V-E!" I teased, unable to resist when opputunity presents itself.

"Keep your voice down!" Rei said, blushing ever darker. Oh yes this is so going to be fun.....documented for later.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I think Momiji is pretty cute. He just has that adorableness to him. You know? He looks like me and him would get along really great." I said, eyes glazing in thought on when was the perfect time to huggle him.

"You guys do look like you would get along. You think we'll ever get the chance to talk to them again."

"Who knows. Oh well, I just can't wait for this day to end so that we can get that home cooked meal!" I said almost drooling at the thought of actual food not burned to a crisp by me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Homecooked meal here we come!" I screamed out hopping out of the last class of the day, followed by a laughing Rei.

"Was it really necessary to have a spitball war with the person sitting next to the teachers desk?" Rei asks with a grin.

"Absolutly, he was being weird at you" I proclaim with a flourish while Rei try's very hard to stop her laughter.

"Rei, Amaya! Over here!" Tohru says waving us over as she stands with Kyo and Yuki. Me and Rei start walking over calmly, though I can still see Rei occasionly snickering as said spit ball oppnont walks out covered in spitballs while I remain perfectly free of them.

"Heya Tohru! Ready to go? I sure am!" I announce and Tohru looks a little sad but smiles none-the-less.

"Whats wrong Tohru" Rei Says concerned.

"Oh Nothing at all!" I twitch again trying to not hit Tohru upside the head for the whole not admiting anything crap.

"See you later Tohru, please be careful" Yuki says bowing slitgtly to Tohru, as him and Kyo both leave not even sparing me and Rei a glance. Me and Rei look at each other like 'What are we invisible?' looks on our faces but shrug as I grab Tohru's arm and point off to the sky.

"Off we go to the wild blue yonder! Where food awaits to be eatin in ur fair stomachs!" Rei starts laughing at me again as we disembark from the school, following Tohru who is, as usual bein a space cadet.

We made it to the place she stays in relitive silence....minus my random bursts of Song from time to time, which would get a few gigle's from Rei and a small smile from Tohru. Though when we where just getting inside the oddest guy in a dress showed up.

"Oh my lovely little flower welcome home, and what have we here Highschool girls!" He said with the most perveted grin directed at Rei, this of course pissed me off, I started cracking my knuckles with a small growl, giving him the most withering look anybody has ever seen. He slowly turns to me with a gulp and shies away while making small pleading whimpers for mercy, as Rei starts snickering. As always oblivious Tohru intervines.

"Shigure this is Rei and Amaya, I invited them for dinner I hope thats okay?"

"Uhm sure...I just uhm...have a novel to write." He says scurring away from my glare while Rei dies in laughter after Tohru go's to prepare dinner.

"Man Amaya, if looks could kill, Shigure would be frozen, shaterred, burried 50 feet under, and spit on."

"Oh come on! did you see that look! He was practly undressing you!"

"Yeah that was kinda creepy...." Rei says shuddering, but grins and nudges me in the rib. "You sure your not into anyone....like Momiji perhaps...?"

"Nah, he's cute but....just not"

"Awww how sad" she says as Tohru runs in.

"I am so sorry I didn't even get you a seat, please have a seat, its almost done!' Tohru says bowing and ushering us to the set table as she go's back into the kitchen again, promptly coming out with food. The food seems to lure the previously terrfied Shigure out as he sits at the table with this huge smile, that quickly fades as he looks at me, glaring in warning at him.

"Where's Yuki and Kyo?" Rei asks curious.

"Oh....Yuki had school things to do and Kyo had training..." Tohru says sad, me and Rei look at each other, thinking 'Bingo' to why she was sad earler, its a well known fact that Tohru had a think for Kyo even if neither of them ever admited they liked each other, even to each other.

"Say Tohru, you have a crush on someone" I asked with a teasing smile as Tohru turned beat red.

"Uhm...well, that is, Uhm..."

"Tohru my flower I knew you loved me" Shigure says with sparkles, rei gives him a disbeiliving look as I throw tea on him.

"Simmer down, she wouldn't be in love with an old moron like you" I say glaring again, Shigure whimpers as Rei snickers some more, he opens his mouth to say something only to be interupted by loud feet and a very loud 'Tohru!' followed by a blond and blue blur known as Momiji colliding into Tohru. Now that we would expect what we didn't expect is a loud pop sound and smoke. Rei leaned away from it but I did the immediate thing of pitching forward to'save' Momiji from a bomb only to land on the other side with Momiji's cloths and a yellow bunny. Looking up I notice Shigure looking paniced and Tohru bowing down and aopligising repeatedly to the bunny.

"Where's Momiji....?" Rei asks after a minute in stunned silence.

"I'm here..." the bunny says, in a shy manner ears down lookign sad.

"AWWWW SO CUTE" I announce hugging the rabbit tightly.

"He can't breath Amaya" Haru says walking in, I immediatly let go shaking him apoligising profusly while Rei sits on in stunned silance.

"I am so sorry Momiji you just looked so cute and I just had to hug you please don't die!"

"Uhm Amaya I think your making him dizzy now"

"Oops, erm, sorry" I say setting Momiji down he shakes himself off and another popping sound and smoke ensues. Their standing before us is a naked Momiji. Rei looks on in horror a moment and closes her eyes and I simply tilt my head curiously as Momiji smiles brightly putting on cloths.

"So uhm....this may need some explanation..."

"Aww if I hug him again will he turn back into the cutw wittle wabit?"

"Amaya, conmcentrate, human turning Rabbit isn't normal"

"So...? Still cute"

"That is true....Does it happen to all of you?"

"Oh can I test that?" I ask and Rei sighs holding me back from pouncing Haru and Shigure as Shigure looks on in what I can only describe as wonder.

"Uhm well....Where cursed" Shigure starts, and that is how the explanantion starts, sadly we had to leave shortly after with promises not to tell, owell at least we got to take over the leftovers of Tohru's dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

After we left, I could tell Rei was in shock. I didn't mind so much personaly, after all everybody has their quirks theirs where just a bit more than normal people. Actualy now I was more determined than ever to be friends with them, after all how many people turn into cute little animals when hugged?

"What's wrong, Rei? You look like you have alot on your mind." I asked, worried about how Rei was taking it all in, After all this is a world shaker.

"It's just everything we went through today. I'm still kind of confused about it all."

"Well, it's not everyday that you see people turn into animals. You take things so seriously, Rei. Don't worry about it." I told her, hoping she'd take the advice to heart. I really did want to be their friends, it must have been lonely with that curse, but I'm sure Rei must have figured that out, I mean how many friends can you have while you try hiding somnething that big?

"Maybe I just need a little more time for it to sink in." I resisted the urge to point out Haru had it to, but thought it wasn't the time to bring it up....yet....

We walked in silance, I figured Rei needed it, for a person as serious as her it was a lot to absorb. About halfway we ran into Yuki and Kyo, this was perfect, I could feel the grin tugging at my lips, the only thing keeping me from hugging them now was Rei, she still needed a little more time.

"Hello Miss Akita, Miss Ryu. I hope you both had a pleasant dinner with Miss Honda." Yuki said in that quiet little way of his....oh now I get it, thats why I was always edgy he's the rat....I wonder if he's cute as one....

"Oh, we had quite a show! We know all about your little secret too." I said, I know there was a hint of teasing in it, I really can't help myself sometimes.

"What the hell happened?! How did you two, of all people find out!" Kyo, obviosly panicking.

"Momiji hugged Tohru because he didn't know we were there. He he, we saw everything. And I mean everything." I said, I know I was grinning now at the memory of a naked Momiji...Mmmm he is cute all over to, but definatly a boy. Next time any one bugs him about his girl uniform that I should casualy drop in that he is most definatly a boy, beleive me I know...

"Damned Momiji." Kyo said, looking ready for a fight. "He never knows when to quit."

"Aww, is the pretty kitty mad? Here kitty, kitty, kitty." I couldn't help it, he reminded me of, well a cat when its mad.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up, you damned girl!"

"You better watch yourself kitty cat. I might just hug you!" I said deciding then and their that this means hugging war!

"Amaya, maybe you should stop teasing him. He looks really upset," Rei interjected nervously.

"Aww, but I was having fun." I said pouting, stomping my foot for emphasis. "So can I pick on cute little mousey next?"

"No, Amaya. Maybe some other time. I'd really like to get home now."

"Oh, al-right," I said, not liking to have to let go of my prey, owell School is tomorrow at least I'll see them then... "Well, see you guys tomorrow at school!"

"Goodbye for now Miss Ryu and Miss Akita. Please reveal our secret to no one. It would be in all of our best interests." Yuki said with what I decided was a terrfied look.

"Of course we will," I said, I wouldn't want to share all the cute little animals with everyone else, would I?" Rei sighed and started dragging me away, I decided not to fight her, she really looked stressed.

We walked the rest of the way in silence, I was hoping not to stress Rei out more before she could unwind. I walked her home of course, no guy was going to be able to get awat with being a pervert to her on my watch! After she left I made my way home, once inside I sighed, their was my mom and some new man that was barely legal on the couch, he'll probably last as long as the rest of them. I didn't bother calling I'm home since she'd probably just ignore me anyway, I went to my room and the connecting bathroom to take a quick shower and flounced out to put on my t-shirt and jeans. My favorite thing to sleep in, what can I say I'm weird like that.

I flipped on my playstation and put in a game and started to go into button smashing glory when rei called.

"Rei! My besest friend ever! Are you feeling better now?" I asked pausing my game.

"Yeah, much better. I had a long hot bubble bath." I rolled my eyes, I knew she had to have done it, she loves those baths, one these times I ought to suprise her by making her a rose scented one with rose flower petals....either that or get aru to do it, now thats a good plot, I love me sometimes.

"That alwas makes you feel better."

"Mhm, it does."

"You wanna talk about what went on today?"

"Sure, why not. It's not like it's something I'll ever forget."

"Wasn't it so cute when Momiji turned into that little bitty bunny?"

"Yeah, I have to admit that he was adorable"

"I wonder what they all look like in animal form. Oooh! I just can't wait to find out! I wanna hug them all!"

"Of course you do. I wonder what they all look like too. You can't just hug them all like that though."

"AWWW! Why not?! You're no fun, Rei." I said, already plotting how to do it and get away with it.

"Did you think maybe they don't like being hugged like that?"

"Oh well, I'm going to hug them anyway" I said razzberring inot the phone, their was going to be no stopping me, I have to hug all the cuty's! Even Kyo and Yuki

."Oh, and I saw you staring at Haru too."

"I did not! I was too busy trying to figure out what the heck was going on." she protested but I knew better, still...she was shocked.

"Yeah, I know. You know I just had to tease you though."

"I probably would have been staring at him if all of that wouldn't have happened though."

"He he, I knew it! You are so in love with that boy!" I said, Oh yeah let the matchmaking ensue! Their is no escape!

"No, I just think he's cute is all."

"You know it's more than that."

"Well, maybe but I don't love the guy, I don't even know him!"

"I am going to give you such a hard time about this. I think it's the first time that you've ever told me you liked a guy."

"It is the first time I've ever liked a guy. All the other ones make me feel weird. I hate being stared at. I so can't wait to tease you when you finally find a guy you really like."

"It wouldn't bother me half as much as it does you though." I said shrugging, even if she couldn't see it. Sadly its the truth, I'm to loud to really keep it secret, so whats the point?

"Yeah, you suck that way." She said, laughing at me. "Well, Amaya, I'm getting really tired and I know we'll have to see all of them at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired, myself. Go get you some sleep so tomorrow can come sooner and I can tease you again!" Even though I knew I wasn't going to sleep, after all the game is starring at me and telling me to play.

I heard her sigh briefly, ,"Goodnight Amaya."

"Goodnight, Rei." I said as we hung up, I looked over at my perfectly made bed sighing. It was a tan covered bed, infact my whole room was tan, I didn't really have anything personal in their except maybe my gameing systams, no poster's, pictures, or even knick-knacks. I had fairy knick-knacks but that was all in a box in my closet very well hiden. Its not smart to have things out with my mom and brother around, my mom hates seeing expression and my brother enjoys destroying things. With a final resigned sigh I unpaused my game and started the buton smashing fest, not caring what time it is.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Amaya where going to be late again!" Rei said, staring in the gereral direction I usualy come from. As I slowly come up looking like a zombie.

"Yeah yeah, back to the hell-pit called school." I said yawning.

"Did you even go to sleep?" Rei asks amused.

"Mmm, nope, thats what coffie is for!" I say cheerfully as I skip along beside Rei.

"You really should get more sleep"

"And miss out on button smashing happyness? I think not!" I say as Rei laughs at me.

"You and your games Amaya, what shall we ever do with you?"

"Study me and emulate your queen of games?" I say winking at Rei who is laughing at me.

"Okay Queen where at school now, so do try behaving today."

"Me? Bahave? Bah-humbug....hey look Mo-mo and Haru!" I say excitedly bouncing up to Momiji and Haru.

"Mo-Mo?" Rei questions slightly but shrugs it off.

"Hey Amaya hey Rei!" Momiji says excitedly as Haru nods his head at us.

"Hey Momiji I got something! Here!" I say pulling out a sucker and handing it to Momiji, his eyes go really big and he thanks me and would have hugged me not Haru been pulling him back, which gets a pout from me to Haru.

"And thus Amaya has declared a newly forged frienship of the sugery bridge known as candy" Rei says looking amused and even Haru grins at that.

"Oh don't think I forgot you to!" I declare handing both Haru and Rei a sucker, wether they want one or not as I unwrap my own and start in on it.

"So what are your plans for today?" Momiji asks starting in on his own happily.

"I plan to ask Tohru if I can have another of her homecooked dinners! Its so nice to have non-black food" I say thinking of how delecious it was.

"And I better come along incase she decides to do something Amayaish" Rei says with a roll of her eyes and a smile.

"Awww don't you trust me?" I say fluttering my eyes at Rei.

"Only to be you"

"Hey look my victam! Er, I mean Tohru.." I say as I run off and launch a flying glomp at Tohru.

"Hello Amaya." Tohru says smiling and bowing best she can in a full on glomp.

"No need be polite Tohru just me! I was wondering if me and Rei could come over again for more food? Please, pretty please?" I beg with full on puppy-eye's.

"Of course, that is if you want to!" Tohru says enthusasticly.

"Of course I do, despite Shigure the company is awsome! Right Momiji!" I say spinning around and grinning at Momiji who agree's enthusasticly.

"I suppose we meet you again after school, shall Yuki and Kyo be joining us?" Rei asks politly.

"Yuki won't he has more school things, but Kyo will" Tohru says happily.

"Oh really?" I say a grin growing on my face, I know its got to look evil since Rei is giving me the look that just says, 'Oh boy, here we go again'.

"I want to come!" Momiji says bouncing around us and Tohru smiles and nods.

"Everyone is welcome!"

"Yay!!!!" Both me and Momiji yell dancing around Tohru as Rei looks on in laughter and Haru just looks on blankly. I decided then and their that I was going to hug Kyo and Haru on the way back, Momiji to after, just cause he's cute. Unfortinatly the bell rang and Rei panicked as per usual.

"Oh no its time for class! Come on Amaya!" She says dragging me away and I wave at the dispearing figures, boy was this going to be fun!.

What was unusual is now we sat next to Momiji and Haru and I got them off trouble for being late to. Ah yes, new friendship, and as I glance over at Rei who's sitting right next to Haru her cheeks a light pink but hiding it pretty well, I smirk and think 'And hopefully new romance to'. Of course my thoughts are interupted by a note passed to Rei from another perverted amdirer, it seems some things never change, like me having to beat morons to bloody pulps.


	5. Chapter 5

As the final bell rang I started dragging poor little Rei, it was time! Finally time for a beautiful home cooked dinner and I would have perfect oppurtunity to hug them all! With any luck Shigure will be away or something....stupid pervert....Me and Momijj where skipping together, such a shame I couldn't hug him their since people would freak. well gooth things come to those that wait, Haru walked a little behind us. I suppose he was just being his slow self, I'm happy as long as he's not getting lost back their. As we went toward Tohru we watched Yuki leave, and I swear him and Kyo where glareing at each other, but as soon as he was gone both Tohru ad Kyo looked so uncomfortable, if only they would admit their love for each other!

"Hello Amaya, Rei!" Tohru exclmaimed happily as we neared, I couldn't help but to return the smile.

"Hi Tohru," me and Rei said at the same time, we both started giggling, since this is something we sometimes do....its a sideeffect of hanging out as much as we do.

"Aww, that was cute how you guys both said it together." Momiji said skipping from one place to the next, making it hard to resist hugging him."What do you think Haru?" Haru made no reply to Momiji, to me it looked like we had a new space cadet, now I wonder what he's thinking about....I know I'm grinning again, I'm just glad Rei is to busy staring at Haru to notice.

"AWW, Haru, you're no fun!" Momiji announced to him as he skipped merrily in circles around Tohru in his usual bouncy way....Must resist hugging....

"Well are we going to get going or are we just going to stand here and starve to death," Kyo said gruffly, earning a pair of rolled eyes from me.

"Oh right" Tohru said a little embaressed as we headed of to a nice home-cooked meal.

I skipped ahead to chatter with Momiji, but took note when Rei took out her cell-phone, most likely to call hr parents I assume after all they didn't know my plans. I don't even bother call anybody, whats the point when they don't care? As Rei hung up she looked rather sad and lonely, my guess was her parent's where gone again as usual....I would have gone cheer her up but when I glanced at Haru he was also looking at her in thought with, dare I say it? A light dusting of pink across his cheeks? Now this is to good I think I'll let Haru take care of that one....Well time to divert my attention to something else I thought.

"So Momiji Yuki has a brother does he?" I asked smirking.

"Yep! But him and Yuki don't get along!" Momiji announced happily and I giggled.

"Hey Kyo!" I said turning to grin at him as he gave me a 'What do you want stupid gil' look. "Just so you know I'm going to get a hug out of you later!" I announced proudly.

"Their ain't no way your getting near me!" Kyo said angrily, poor thing, he has no idea I'm sneaky like a ninja!

As we arrived I noticed Shigure waiting at the door, primed and ready to be a pervert to poor Tohru, poor thing had no idea..."Hello Tohru. Did you have a nice day at school today?" I could feel myself glaring already...

"Oh, yes, I did. I invited Amaya and Rei over again for dinner today."

"I see," He said, looking decidly terrfied, I think he glanced at me glaring briefly, "Well Tohru, I'll be off to my novel now. Busy, busy, busy with an early deadline." He said as he scurried away, stupid pervert, I couldn't help but smirk in my triumph.

"So what are you cooking tonight, Tohru, I'm starving." Kyo asked, he looked almost happy, which is quite unusual for the school grouch.

"Oh, I thought that it would be nice if I cooked curry tonight. If that's alright with you Kyo." I was smirking again, only this time at how cute those two are.

"Yeah, yeah, curry's fine."

"Okay then. Rei, Amaya, make yourselves comfortable while I go to prepare dinner. Please make our guests feel at home Kyo."

"Why do I gotta do it!" he said resentfully, owell I suppose happyness dosn't last for him....

"Because if you don't I'll hug you," Oh man I love teasing him, course it only got a grunt from the grouch.

As we got to the dining room Momiji ran over to me, flew for a minute, and hugged me, I couldn't help but let out a squeel of glee as he turned into the cute little yellow bunny. I just love Momiji he is so cute!

"I thought I was going to be the one to hug you!" I exclaimed happily.

"I know, that's why I did it. I knew you wouldn't mind." he replied as I scooped him up and snuggled him thouroughly.

"Oohhh! I could just squeeze you."

"Oh please don't do that! You made it a little hard to breathe last time."

"Okay, I guess I'll just have to restrain myself." I replied a little sheepish.

"Here Rei, hold him for me for a minute. There's something I just have to do!" I said handing Momiji over to Rei. I started stalking over to Kyo while he wasn't looking, well I did warn him....As I got in range I tackled him pretty fast and hugged him from behind making him go poof, and their before us was a cute little orange cat I love cats this just made my day! Their was a faint 'Aww from Rei and I had to concur.

"What'd you do that for, you damned girl!"

"It was an accident, honest." I said doing my best Puppy-eyes.

"Oh you are so lying!" He hissed running away.

"Come back! I want to huggle you!" I yelled happily chasing him. "Aww, man, he's gone. And I wanted to huggle him too." I said sadly, have the feeling he hates me now....but I was determined nobody was going to see me cry about it, even if I had the oddest urge to sniffle.

"Now your turn," I told Haru as I reached over to hug him, at least he didn't mind...but maybe I should have hugged him outside he is the cow after all....Owell it was worth it, I snuggled him briefly cause he was cute to, but not to much after all he's all Rei's to snuggle....

"Amaya, you really should stop this," Rei said scolding me, "I'm sorry all of you. She can be a bit of a handfull sometimes." I rolled my eyes, I was no such thing! I'm cute and adorible!

"It's okay, I like to be snuggled," Momiji said as Rei handed him back and I snuggled him further.

Shortly after I got Momiji back Tohru came with diner, when she looked around though their was no Kyo.

"Where's Kyo?" She asked almost sadly.

"He took off when Amaya made him transform." Haru said matter-of-factly, "I'll bring him some clothes in a minute when I transform back. He's probably on the roof, sulking again." Ah a cat and a roof.....I kinda feel bad though, but he's to adorible not to hug!

"Oh, uh, okay," Tohru said, serving dinner, the sad look made me feel worse.

Shigure didn't emerge from his room, even for Tohru's cooking. Now that made me proud of me, ha take that pervert. Rei offered to help Tohru do the dishes so I offered to, after all Shigure could be anywhere! Just waiting for me to leave her alone! Tohru agreed as we left for the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

As we all started washing dishes, I grinned, perfect oppurtunity to talk sense to one of them.

"Hey Tohru, you should tell Kyo you love him," I stated matter-of-factly. She sputtered a minute nearly dropping the dishes she was holding.

"How do you know that?" She asked recvovering, looking at me with wide eyes while Rei rolled her eyes.

"It's kinda obvious to everyone but Kyo." Rei said, I guess she had enough of them not telling each other either and it being obvious.

"Yep, and he's to, well, Kyo to tell you. No you'll have to do it, after all your waisting time for being a couple." I said cheerfully

"But Kyo dosn't like me like that" Tohru said sadly which earned two eyerolls from both of us.

"Yes he does, he's just to gruff and grouchy to admit it."

"Really, you think he does?" She said in wonder I couldn't help but grin.

"I'd say where reasnobly sure their Tohru, infact why don't you go tell him now, me and Rei are more than capable of finishing these dishes." I said with a wink, she blushed and looked at Rei who nodded.

"Its the least we could do after that delecious meal." Rei said with a small smile.

"Thank you!" Tohru said smiling and left a little reucuctantly, I rolled my eyes as she grabbed a plate of food for Kyo, now to hope she actually tells him.

"Your a matchmaking devil aren't you?" Rei asks me with a grin.

"No, I'm just cupid" I reply with a wink as we finish the last of the dishes and walk out, "Bye guy's we got to go now" I yell out, they must have hard me cause Momiji popped out of nowhere and hugged me, turning into a bunny again. This I could get used to I think as I start snuggling him.

"I wanne come!" Momiji says with his big Bunny Eyes.

"Sure you can come with Momiji, your to cute to resist anyway!" I say winking. Rei laughs at our antics but blushes slightly as Haru walks up next to her.

"I'm comeing to...." He states and I grin, I resist hugging him since cow and doorway are a bad combo.

As I opened the door and started off for home I dully noted I should probably look where I'm going more often since I bump into something only to hear a pop and see more smoke. As the smoke clears I sit on the ground stunned as right before me is the cutest little monkey sitting on a beautiful Kimono.

"Who are you?" Rei asks after a moment of stunned silance

"Thats Ritsu Sohma" Haru announces suddenly and the momkey pops back to being a human again, making Rei look away, me on the other hand, well I don't mind catching an eye-full.

"I AM SO SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN SHE HAD GUESTS! I APOLIGISE TO THE WORLD" Ritsu says as he starts running around naked, appoligising profusly. Rei couldn't help but stare at him, probably wondering what in the world was going on, me on the other hand, well I sometimes get fed up with this apoligising bit and he was rather cute so I got up handed Momiji to Rei and strided over to Ritsu pulling him down and I kissed him. I apperiantly shocked him because he stopped apoligising and just stared at me suprised. I couldn't help the smile that came across my lips, he was so cute!

"Hi I'm Amaya, and you are really cute....."

"I'm so sorry! I should have told you my name sooner" He said panicking again, I got hold of hs hair, yanked, and kissed him again.

"Don't apoligise, and no apoligising for apoligising!!!" I told him and he nodded, I think I may have overdone it his brains looked a little scrambled owell....as I looked over Rei was looking at me in total suprise...Oh I guess really don't kiss guys all that often. Haru just seemed bored of it all, and Momiji....well if I wasn't mistaken he looked sad....crap please don't tell me Momiji likes me! I don't want to hurt him, he's so cute.

"Uhm Ritsu....your naked" Rei said, looking away again, Ritsu seemed to snap out of the brain scramble since he started apoligising again, I frenched him this time, happily it had the desired scrambling, sadly it worked on me to. Owell at least Haru got him in cloths and we where off again, this time Ritsu decided to come.

I don't remember much on the way home, and I fear I may have had a dreamy smile on my face. I do remember Haru and Rei talking, as well as Momiji contributing things every once in a while, but he seemed unusualy quiet. After we dropped off Rei, and she handed me Momiji, we started for my house and I handed Momiji to Haru as I smiled at Ritsu, who was again wearing a girls Kimono but I didn't mind, he looked to good in it to mind, I skipped into my house humming away, man Rei and me have a lot to talk about tonight. Heh, guess its time for her to tease me back to. Mmmm but I don't mind talking about Ritsu though, he is cute!


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into my house slowly, a happy smile on my face. I didn't care who saw me as I skipped all the way to my room humming happily, I took a quick shower and changed into my cloths dancing all the way. One thing that will never change though is my gameing needs so I flicked it on, I had to wait a little longer than usual for Rei to call me but thats kay, I was distracted and you could see it in my game by low scores.

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! HE'S SOOOO CUTE!" I squealed, happy to pronounce it to the world. I was fairly sure Rei knew who I was talkign about.

"I've never seen you act like that before. What got into you?" She replied in a calm tone I guess trying to get me calm?

"He's just ssssssoooo cute! I couldn't help myself. I can't stand all of that apologizing though."

"It could get a bit annoying, I suppose."

"Don't worry, I have plans to get him to break that habbit." I knew I was grinning again.

"And how do you propose doing that?"

"Kiss him when he goes into a frenzy, of course. You saw what it did to him."

"Yeah, I think everyone saw that little show."

"Oh well, I hope they all enjoyed it."

"You could have let him put on some clothes first."

"Nope, it was more interesting this way."

"You've got that right and you know you've pretty much made it impossible for me to tease you about anything, right?"

"Yep! He he, aren't I a little devil." I said knowing my grin was growing.

"You can say that again. I tried to tell you bye when I got home but you didn't hear a thing I said." She did? Oops, man was I out of it.

"No, I didn't, I'm sorry. I don't even remember getting home." Sheepish, well he was really cute, thats my defence and I'm sticking to it!

"You missed a little bit there. You probably would have teased me on a normal day." Oh? Whats this I hear? Is love blooming onward?

"Oh? Come on now, you've got to tell me what happened!"

"Well, I actually had a short conversation with Haru. We talked about you and Ritsu for a little bit. Then when we got to my house he told me he was going to bring me a candy tomorrow." ....sad part is its not even the candy I am thinking about, bad perverted Amaya! Bad!

"He he... Let the matchmaking begin!"

"You do like to start trouble, don't you?"

"Who me, never!" I exclmained trying to sound innocent.

"What are you up to, Amaya?" Heh, she knows me to well.

"I'll never tell! You can't get it out of me!"

"I don't expect you to."

"Well, I want to get to my video game now so I'll let you go. Huggles and snuggles!" I said holding back my giggling fit that would give me away.

"Huggles and snuggles, Amaya." she replied hanging up, I hung up shortly after. I was about to pause my game when I noticed something off, my closet was open. I walked over to t opening it fully only to scream in horror. Their before me was my fairy collection, the one that took years ammassing and not to mention how much it cost, all shattered inside the box. My first reaction was to launch at it and scramble to put them back together futivly, it only amassed in me getting cut pretty bad all along my arms, and my hands where totally torn apart having glass get embeded pretty deep in them. I probably would have continues this if I hadn't heard the laughter, I turned to see my brother at my door with a baseball bat that still had glass shards from my fairy's.

"YOU!!!!" I screamed, I was so angry I couldn't see straight.

"Like your new collection?" He replied grinning,

"How dare you!" I screamed back losing my cool, he only grinned wider and made a swinging motion with the bat. Thats when I did something I shouldn't have done, I launched at him scratching him across the face. His immediate reaction was to hit me with the baseball bat right across my shoulder, I could feel the glass imbeded in it ripping into my skin. It didn't help he did it full force so I careened into my door way, the last thing I remeber before passing out was my brother walking away, muttering angrily about his sister being a phycopath.


	8. Chapter 8

I jerked awake pretty early in the morning, It wasn't even light outside. I slowly got up hurting all over I looked down to notice I was covered in blood, and so was the ground....hrm mabye thats why I was feeling dizzy? I managed to stagger into the bathroom and pull out my medical-kit, I started cleaning my cuts, I did my best not to jerk to muh, knowing it only hurt more as I started sewing some the worse cuts myself. As I peeled off my shirt I hissed at my shoulder, I cleaned it and started sewing it to then put a bandage around it. I took a good look at my face only to notice I had a few cuts and bruises their, nothing a little makeuo won't fix, to bad I hate makeup. Owell, with a resigned sigh I started in making sure to cover it fully. I Started putting on my cloths slowly, leg's okay, arms hurt, so did shoulder, I know I was jerking akwardly, but I was trying not to. I looked at my stitched hands and sighed, well guess it's gloves today, I refuse to let them see me hurt! I started walking off to See rei at our usual place, she looked me strange when I didn't immdeiatly glomp her, then she really started studying me.

"Amaya are you...alright" She asked me a little worried.

"Fine...lets go" I said, she flinched at how coldly I said it, and I immediatly regretted it, but I was in a lot of pain and feeling dizzy, but I was detrmined as I continued onto school. It passed in silance as rei kept looking at me worridly, I know she knew something was wrong but I wasn't talking. As we got into school Momiji ran over Haru following.

"Heya Amaya, her Rei!" Momiji said excitedly, only to lose it when I brushed past him saying nothing. Haru blinked at that walking over to Rei and handing her another sucker, I think he said something but I was already halfway to class by then. As I went in everybody was staring at me, even the teacher looked shocked, I paid it no mind as I sat at my seat Rei, Momiji and Haru followed shortly after, Rei opting to sit next to me. School went on like this till lunch, me avoiding everyone and giving them cold looks and them giving me worried glances, mostly Rei and Momiji but Haru did at leats once. When Lucnh came I scurried away to the roof to get away from everyone, grabbing my bag on the way since I had to bandage my shoulder.

I managed to get to the roof without anybody following me, so I undid my shirt and unroled the bandage on my shoulder, by then it was almost soaked through and I got out the bandages from my backpack when I heard something that made me drop my supplies and whirl around in shock.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kyo asked from ontop the roof's roof, looking me over in, if I'm not mistaken, worry.

"Why the hell should you care, leave me alone" I snarled, I could feel tears pricking at my eyes glarng at him, he looked suprised at how venemous I was leaning back a little.

"Look stupid your my friend, course I'm worried" He muttered sullenly, it only got a disbealinving look from me.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you think that Mr. Run's Away so I can't hug you even though I'm your friend and don't mean no harm, oh and yell at me to" I reply sniffling softly and Kyo looks at me suprised.

"Look you stupid girl I'm the cat, the cursed cat!" Kyo said angrily.

"I DON'T CARE! FOR ALL I CARE YOU COULD TURN INTO SOME HORRIBLE LOOKING MONTSER THAT EATS DEAD BODIES, I LIKE YOU AS YOU ARE CAUSE YOUR KYO" I yelled by now breaking into hystarical sobs.

"Look, if it'll make you feel better you can hug me now...alright" He said jumping down and lookign away, I couldn't say anything I tried, but I couldn't, instead I settled for leaping forward and hugging him tightly.

"Oh my god! Amaya what happened" Rei yelled out as she ran over, Momiji and Haru following shortly after, Momiji lookign horrfied and Haru looked angry. I only shook my head as I hugged Kyo, who wasn't saying anything just seeming content to let me cry it out. Rei was already busy inspecting me as Momiji chattered worridly at me, after a little time to calm down, and a few breaths I put Kyo down.

"Thank you Kyo, I needed that." I said with a weak smile he only nodded.

"What happened?!" Rei said again worried.

"My brother, he uhm....destroyed this glass collection I had...and I uhm...scratched him so he hit me with a baseball bat" I said indicating my shoulder. "The sctrates are where I tried peicing them back together" shortly after my explanation Kyo popped back to human pulling on his cloths a little angrily, though I had the feeling not at me.

"Oh my god! Thats it your staying at my place, I have plenty of room!" She stated grabbing my hands. I could only blink in shock at her, I certiantly wasn't expecting that.

"Uhm, thats okay..." I started only to be interupted.

"It is not okay! Look at you! Your hurt really bad and its your family's fault!" Rei burst out, determination in her eyes, I only blinked but reluctanly agreed when Haru decided to suprise us all.

"So your brother....he always at the house after school" He said with an evil glint in his eyes, that was definatly Black Haru.

"Uhm....maybe?" I stated a little worried for my brother, I was loyal despite what he did to me. I could tell he was thinking of having a 'little talk' with him by the look in his eyes, and looking at Kyo I don't think he was the only one.

"Look guys it okay, really" I tried, only to get disbeiliving looks. Momiji seemed to have lost it then cause he launched at me in tears snuggling into me as a bunny.

"Don't go back, I don't want to see you hurt ever again!" He announced pleading.

"Awww, okay, but I have to go back breifly to get things" I said.

"Then I'm coming!" Rei announced, Haru, Momiji, and even Kyo agreeing that they where coming to.

The bell rang shortly after I reluctantly agreed and they helped me rebandeged my wounds. We managed to scurry back to class just in time, and the day progressed with me looking at the clock nervously, I was hoping that my brother wans't going to be their when I came back with them, but knew it was in vein he was going to be their alright to rub it in my face and he wouldn't care anybody's their. Why should he? Its not like anybody has ever punshied him for anything he's done before why should he think it start now?


	9. Chapter 9

After clas I started wringing my hand in nervousness. I knew how my brother got and I was still praying for a miracle. rei walked off briefly and called her parents coming back with a grin.

"I just called my parents and they said that it's fine if you move in with us. They even said that if none of the rooms we have available are to your liking we can redecorate one for you!" Rei said excitedly.

"Wow, they'd really do that for me?" I asked, mystified that somebody would be that nice to me.

"Sure, they know how important you are to me. Now let's go get your things so we can get you settled into your new home."

"Alright, I guess." I said reluctant, I really didn't want to be trouble, I hate when I'm a burden to people, espically ones I care about. I relaxed a little at the excited look she had though, and I considered how much her parent's where gone, maybe she'd enjoy having someone else to talk to?

As we started back to my house I got nervous all over again, Haru and Kyo looked ready to kill, and my brother is an idiot and a half. rei hugged Momiji handing him to me, I was rather gratefull because this was stressing and I huggled him close, something I think he very much enjoyed. I had already gotten to snuggle Kyo today, and Haru wuld get to many stares, I wouldn't mind but I don't think we need the attention right now.

"It'll be okay, Amaya." Momiji told me supprotivly, eh really is a sweetheart, I almsost feel bad for not likeing him like he likes me, though I can't help who I love.

"I'm kind of nervous. I really didn't want to face him today, You know?"

"I understand, Amaya," Rei told me comfortingly, "We just need to get you out of this horrible situation."

"I know, I just really don't want anyone in my family to get hurt." I said, knwoign I was probably being to loyal, even as I said it.

"We won't hurt him as long as he stays away from you," Kyo said looking ready for a fight, he really did like me as a friend didn't he?

"Don't worry, Amaya, they won't hurt him. We're just going to get your stuff as quickly as possible and get out. I know your mom won't care." Rei said, I held back a wince at the truth in her words.

"No, she won't and that's the sad part." I said, and I fear it may have had some the sadness I felt at their rejection "She's probably got one of her barely legal boyfriends over again."

As we ented my house I nearly winced again since my brother was on the couch, seriously, the one day he really should have had a life! Well beyond leaving at about midnight to go screw some whore.

"What are these people doing here, Amaya?" My brother asked in his usual tone.

"They're helping me get my crap, I'm leaving," I thought it best to get to the point with him.

"Leaving? Where the hell are you going to go?" Was he a moron? I barely restrained yelling 'To China ya moron'

"That's none of your damned business," Haru said before I did say it for real.

"And who the hell are you?" Yes ladies and gentleman, my brother is a moron.

"That's on a need to know basis and I know for a fact that you aren't on that list," Kyo said, cracking his knuckles in anticipation, we hurried, well I did mostly, I wanted to get out their before he got really stupid and got his skull cracked open by those two. Sadly as we passed my mom's room I heard the usual noises,and Rei looked at the door slightly horrfied, but I dont't think she knew she did it.

"Let's hurry," Rei Said, "I've never really seen Kyo or Haru fight, but I don't want a fight to start here. You know I hate violence."

"Yeah, I know. There really isn't much that I want to take. Just some clothes and my games really." I replied, she may not have but I did, but that I'm not going to tell her. After all no need for her to know Haru dragged a guy in the bathroom to show him things if she didn't already know, I think she might truly freak then.

"Okay, I'll grab a bag out of your closet." She said, I panicked.

"No, don't go in there!" I said hopeing to save her from what she was going to see, but it was already to late, I saw tears in ehr eyes and I fet them in my own at my best-friends sadness, I know she was already seeing me in her minds eye trying despertly to repiece my precious fairy collection and me getting cut and ignoring the pain. "I didn't want you to see any of that. I have a bag right here. Look, I've already packed the stuff I need. Now let's get the hell out of here." I said, trying to get her to stop thinking about it.

"Okay," She agreed rather quickly.

When we got back I was genuinly suprised my brother wasn't dead, though he did look frightned, Iw as relieved that they hadn't hurt him though, stupid loyalist heart of mine.

"Don't bother comming back here!" My brother yelled at me, he's to bold for his own good I swear.

"Oh don't worry, I won't you stupid bastard." I replied miffed, I was leaving what more did he want from me?

"If you come back, you'll see that beating that you got was just a warning." And he calls me a phycopath? If I ever come back I'm brinign a taser, I'll show him Phycopath......

Haru and Kyo where pissed so Rei grabbed them by the arms and ushered us out, me glaring at my brother all the way out. We walked a little ways in silance, I think they where stunned at how stupid he was, I snuggled Momiji some more secretly, I may have him tucked under my jacket, Okay so maybe I'm sneaking him with me. So what? Maybe I want to keep the cuteness longer than is neccasary? Anyway, Kyo suddenly decided to break the silance.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH I so wanted to pulvarise that guy!" he yelled angrily. "Nobody does that to one of my friends! Ever!" Aww now I really feel special, he is my friend.

"Chill Kyo, It's over now," I said subdued, I really wanted to forget it ever happened.

"It's okay, Amaya. You'll feel better once you get to be in your new room and everything." Rei said comforting me, I'm just glad I have her as a friend, I don't know what I would do without her.

"You're probably right. I don't think I'll even be missed there." i said, holding in my tears, I just shut them in like I usualy do.

"Probably not," She sad, "but it's their loss. I can't believe they're so stupid," she looked angry, but protective all at the same time, yes I truly got a great friend, I don't know what I did to get such a good one.

As we approached her hosue we decided to part ways, "Well guys, I think we can handle it from here," secretly winkign at Momiji under my jacket, I already knew he wasn't going to bring it up, he's after all my snuggle, though I was ready to get that well deserved shower....She was showing me rooms when I saw one that made me fall in love all over again, I may just never want to leave! The room that I chose had a black silk bedspread with silver pillows and sheets. All of the furniture matched the black and silver theme. The walls were a pale gray with black outlines also. She showed me the adjacent bathroom that was also black and silver with a huge shower, Yes boys and gals, I wa sin paradise. She walked downstair's probably goign to order takeout, I could understand I grinned mischeviously as I pulled Momiji out of my jacket, I know I'm sneaky liek a ninja man, I told everyone this already! I snuggled him as I started unpacking, and what the balncing act but for snuggles I didn't mind.


	10. Chapter 10

I was forced to put Momiji down to go take my shower, I just hoped Rei wouldn't hear the pop when he turned back, after all I did kinda sneak him in. I grabbed cloths and skipped in to the bathroom humming, I decided I was going to steam myself, I took another shower, enjoying myself even if the water hurt my wounds. After my shower I dressed fast and walked out, I had to do a double take, and nearly died in laughter, on my bed was Momiji, in my school uniform, asleep. Now that was to much fun! Wait a minute, I had a dawning relization and I tilted my head to confirm, yep no underwhere, okay note to self, treasure that uniform forever! Anyway, so I decided to tip-toe past and went downstairs to run and glomp Rei, glad to be all bandaged up again.

"Hey Amaya, I ordered Pizza, meat lovers" Rei said grinning.

"Really? Your awsome!" I prounounced, "Now to set up my games" I said striding over to the tv and starting the set-up, Rei watched in amusment as I expertly set them up, she knew better than to touch my precious's. After they where all set up I fondly stroked them and popped in a mutliplayer shooter so both me and Rei could play.

"I'm guissing I get to play your babyies to huh?" Rei said with amusment.

"Yep" I announced handing her a control as we started button smashing madness waiting for the Pizza.

A little while later we heard the knock at the door and we paused the game, both of us scrambling in a mad dash toward the door. When we opened it low and behold their was the pizza guy with pizza.

"That'll be $13.50 please" he said I grinned as Rei started pulling out money.

"Wouldn't suppose you'd hand it over for just a hand job would you?" I couldn't resist I really couldn't. The poor pizza guy looked dumbfounded and dropped the Pizza, I of cpurse had to save it and headed back in whiel Rei snickerd.

"What the...." he said as Rei handed him money and shut the door on him.

"Amaya did you have to traumitize him?" Rei asked coming in I grinned as a swallowed a bit of my piece of Pizza.

" I did no such thing, I just gave him a few wet dreams."

"Right, wet dreams" She said with a smirk as she started making hot chocolate for the 2 of us when all of the sudden the door burst open, and lo and behold their was Ritsu, in another beautiful Kimono, screaming out apoligies to the world, mostly centiring around hwo sorry he wasn't their to save me. I of course ever devotee to the cause of less apoligising set my Pizza down, walked over, and kissed him thouroughly.

"Hello Ritsu" I smiled at him, his brain to scrambled for his reply. Rei snickered at this but blushed as Haru came striding right in.

"I'm sorry, I told Ritsu and he rshed off....is Momiji here?" Haru said all monotone. That is when I lost it and sunk to the ground in laughter, Rie looked thouroughly confused for the sum of 2 seconds before she seems to come to a relization.

"Oh please don't tell me he's in your room Amaya"

"And if he is?" I asked all innocence recovering. She shook her head with a grin.

"Then I will have to send him on his way you know!"

"NOOOOO! Wait a minute I have an Idea!" I said excitedly.

"Oh no what now" Rei said worried, as Haru watched with almost interest and Ritsu was still smiling dreamily.

"How about we call Kyo and Tohru over and have a sleepover! It make me happy!" I said with big begging puppy-eyes. For Once Rei couldn't resist.

"Oh all right" She agreed reluctantly as I squealed hugged her and bounded over to the phone, course Momiji came down about that point, still in my uniform. I was again in laughter to the point of tears as Rei looked on in horror....since my uniform has a really, really short skirt.....

"Okay first Momiji has to change!" She announced covering her eyes again earning an 'awwww man' from me.

"I have his cloths, I thought to bring them since I suspected he was here...." Haru said holding up Momiji cloths. Well to bad for that....it was nice while it lasted. Hrmmm maybe I could get Ritsu in my cloths...we should so play truth or dare in this sleepover. I thought joyfally as I called Kyo and Tohru, sadly they decided to bring Yuki owell, guess it could be worse...wait it was...Shigure was coming....and who in the world is Ayame and Hatori? Wait aren't they more cursed. Oh apperiantly supervision I secretly though 'yeah right' to myself what with Shigure and all...Rei looked at me worried as I twicthed, I decided to warn her so she could be prepared, then I'm changing into something else...Oh I know I ahve the cutest little thing...that nice black lace nighty, the really short slutty one. Hah this was going to be great!


	11. Chapter 11

As everyone arrived I decided to skip up to my new room and change, man this was going to be a good night. I looked for a little while and finaly found it, 'Score' I thought happily. I started skipping down again to get a horrfied look from Rei.

"Get back up there and change!" She ordered, no way not happenin!

"Uh-uh, you aren't getting me to listen this time," I said defiant. Besides Ritsu looked totally out of it now after a quick glance at me.

"Alright," I started with a small grin, ," is everyone comfy? If everyone's ready then let the party begin!" Poor things all looked so confused as I made them change into pajama's. As they did that I scurried over and moved every drop of Liquor I could find to a more accesible place, oh yes this was going to be fun! As everyone came back Rei looked really suprised, but strided over and made herself a drink, now that I wasn't expecting.

"I didn't expect you to drink so early on in the night,"

"Well, if you thought to bring out alcohol, I figured I'd need more than one drink to make it through this night." she stated matter of facty at me, well dosn't she make things easy....

"Well, you're right there." I said, I was already plotting. I saw he make another and go give it to Haru as she sat next to him, I smirked.

"All of you are probably wondering what we're doing tonight," Amaya I said, getting straight to it, "I propose a game of truth or dare!"

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Tohru exclaimed naively. I grinned, Oh poor, Naive thing, she shall find no mercy from me.....

"Me first!" Shouted Shigure," I dare Tohru, Amaya, and Rei to all strip naked!" That got him an evil glance from all of the guys, and me to, in the room. He gulped and said almost in a whisper,"Nevermind." Well isn't it nice I'm not the only glare.

"Well, first, let's start with something simple." I said, I was determined I was going to see a rat loose his compasure, "Yuki, I dare you to.... yell funky chicken!" He blushed scarlet as he stood up and yelled Funky Chicken, I was proud of him, even if he did do it quickly, people had a few snickers, even my more solemn guests. "Yuki, you should dare someone now." I said with triumph evedint.

"Uh, okay. Truth or dare, Tohru,"

"Uh, oh... me?" she said sheepishly, guess she didn't consider it come to her...."um... Truth, I guess."

"Oh, let me do it!" I interupted excitedly, Yuki let me have it looking glad to be rid of asking, Okay, Tohru, you picked truth. You know you can't lie or there will be consequences right?" I asked, knowing she'd fall for it hook, line, and sinker.

"I never really thought of it."

"Too late, now here's your question. Do you love Kyo Sohma." Nothing is going to stop the truth come to light!

"Uhm.. yes, I do," she said very quietly, glad she admitted it, and Kyo looked suprised and dare I say it, happy? Oh yes I did good!

"Okay, Tohru, your turn to ask." Rei said, obviosly starting in on getting drunk, perfect.

"Okay, Shigure, truth or dare"

"Dare, my dear Tohru. Dare!" Shigure said confident she couldn't do anything bad.

"Okay, ummmm.... I dare you to..... HUG AMAYA!" She said quickly, Why? Is our little flower maybe aware of my near killing him?? Hmmm something to be explored later....

"Oh no, anything but that." He said, obviosly worried about what I d to him.

"If you don't do it, then I make up the consequences," I stated, grinning evily. He must have decided the hugs better than my consequences.

"Well, if I must," He said giving me a hug, I resisted the urge to bash his head in, it was after all a dare....Rei rushed over to pet Shigure, makin it obvis she was drunk when she didn't respond to him licking her breast, I would have hurt him but Haru beat me to it, wopping him real good right upside his head a good number of times. I was happy he was defening her it's a good sign...she sat back down and started petting him again, and he dare not do anything perverted again to her.

"Okay, Shigure your turn," Rei said happily. Oh yes, shes so plastered....

"Okay, let me think a second. Okay Amaya, since you love this little game so much, your turn!" He said, thinking of what he could get away with.

"I choose DARE of course." I said, defiant and proud to the end!

"Okay I dare you to strip for EVERYONE!" He said, heh pervert till the end I take note to kill him later if he makes any comment....

"Sure thing," I say grinning as I pull the nightie over my head, my grin grows as I observe my on lookers, Momiji seeming to be undecded what to do, Haru was to busy making 'I love you' eyes at Rei and Kyo was doing the same to Tohru, Shigure was drooling the perv, Ayame seemed to be sizing me up for some reason, Yuki was glancing away the ever present goody two shoes, and Hatori was definatly a docter since he was clicly looking at all my wounds from my brother, I grinned at Ritsu who had been drink and was enjoying the show so I tossed my panties at him, he didn't mind at all. Afterwords I sat down naked again as innocent as can be and asked Ritsu truth or dare, he thankfully chose dare so I dared him into my school uniform, oh yes, he was very yummy in that. I also took note rei sitting very close to Haru to...heh so good to have her so drunk...I thought as my grin grew.


	12. Chapter 12

It took ritsu a minute to decide who to do so he looked at Ayame and nodded drunk.

"Ayame truth or dare?"

"Dare my dear boy, for I am..." He was intercepted by Hatori nudging him, I have the feeling that was a good thing.

"I dare you to....kiss Hatori!" He said proud to have thought of something, I nearly collapsed in laughter at the horrfied look Hatori had and it only grew worse as Ayame neared him.

"Now Ayame..." He started, trying to think of a way out.

" Why Hatori, its a dare and being the King of Dares I must do it!" He said launching at him, planting a firm kiss on him. I did crack up then as pretty much everyone else look horrfied. Was this really little uptight Yuki's brother?

"My Turn" Ayame exclaimed gleefuly prancing back to our circle. "Truth or dare Kyo"

"Uhm....dare?" Kyo said a little worried, I could tell he was a little worried about it though.

"I dare you to tell Tohru your true feelings about her" Ayame said, and at that moment I could just kiss him, he is an angel, a true angel.

"I uhm, I love you Tohru" Kyo said looking away with a blush across his cheeks. Tohru sat theira moment stunned and did something noone expected she pulled him into a kiss, well don't that beat all the devil was kissing her back to. I decided they probably had some liqued courage helping that along, I glanced over to notice Yuki looked crushed and pouring himself a drink, I almost felt sorry for him but knew Kyo deserved this happyness.

"Yo Kyo, break it up your turn!" I announced loudly. He pulled away give me a glare but I just grinned and shrugged at him.

"Fine, Haru truth or dare" He asked.

"Dare" He said boredly.

"I dare ya to strip down naked and Sing 'I'm an Emo Kid to Rei" He said, I looked at him strangly, Wow now that was good, now I want a dare from him. Haru shrugged and started stripping Rei tilting her head in drunken curiousity, as soon as he was naked he started singing it, earning quite laughter from us, afterwards sitting down.

"Ayame truth or dare" He asked me.

"Dare me!" I said downing a shot.

"I dare you to....do a lap dance for Momiji" He said after a monets thought, I shrugged again and started walking over to Momiji sulty like, his eyes wide as saucers, and started my lapdance. After I was through he looked posotivly mystified.

"My turn" I chimed "Truth or dare Rei"

"Dare me!" she announced standing up.

"I dare you to go in a room with Haru for an hour and do whatever he wants after you truth or dare someone else." I announced grinning, and with her drunk she didn't seem to care.

"Okay, Hey Momiji truth or Dare" she asked.

"Truth" He said obviosly still in shock.

"Is it true that your in love with Amaya?" Everyone froze, even Ritsu. I looked on in horror, like watching a tran wreck as Momiji gulped slowly and noddedd, looking striken.

"Yes....I do" he said slowly, every word painful. Rei looked sad for a moment but shrugged as her and Haru went to another room.

"Hey Hatori, truth or dare" Momiji asked determined to look like he was fine.

"Truth" he said in his solemn way.

"Is it true that you think Ayame is hot?" He asked his grin back.

"Why would I think he is 'hot' he dosn't look sick" he replied looking at Ayame, everyone looked at him perplexed, espically since he looked genuinly concerned at Ayame, how did he know Shigure again? At the moment I thought that, he suddenly popped back to human. Hatori suddenly sighed seeming to resign himself to some horrible fate.

"Ayame truth or dare"

"Dare Hatori baby"

"I dare you to go into another room and give Shigure a blowjob" Yep defiantly knew Shigure, what horrfied me is they both just happily skipped into another room...well then....this I shall tell Rei later....after a monet they both came back, Shigure with his perverted grin.

"Hey Yuki Truth or dare" Ayami asked happily, bad thing was, Yuki was drunk by now.

"Dare!" he proclaimed.

"I dare you to wear a dress I made" He said pulling out a big white wedding dress, Yuki only skipped, and thats right folks he skipped, right up and started undressing right their pulling the wedding dress on. Man I couldn't have planned this better myself.

"Okay Now shen, Sigure twuth ow dawe (and no its not mispelled he's drunk)."

"Dare!" Shigure said.

"I dares you to kiss Ayame's ass" We all could only stare in shock at Yuki....well that was unexpected and slowly Shigure did do it.....

"Thats enough, we should get some sleep." Hatori said, reluctantly I agreed as I skipped over to a drunk Ritsu, I grabbed his arm dragging him along, on my way passing Momiji who looked depressed. I decided he was coming with me to so I hugged him and carried him off to my room with Ritsu arm'n' arm with me I plopped down on my bed, Ritsu laying beside me and momiji in my arms, me still being naked, I fell straight to sleep, wondering what rei did do in that room with Haru and hoping for the best.


	13. Chapter 13

As I started to slowly wake up I noticed something was off, I peaked an eye open to see what it was and Lo and Behold there was a moron on me.

"Shigure I'll KILL you!" I Screamed out chasing him and standing over him fixing to kill him. Ritsu was apoligising again but I had more pressing matter to attend to, how Momiji was sleeping through this I don't know. Rei Burst in suddenly, looking like she had run.

"Amaya, what's going on?!" She asked panicked, "What happened last night?" I grinned and turned my head, only to look wide-eyed at a naked Haru right behind her.

"I could ask you the same question,"

"Uh, oh... It's not what it looks like Amaya. I swear it's not!"

"Sure it isn't," I said, my evil grin slipping into place.

"I'm going to go to your room and get my clothes on," He said, it nearly made me laugh, well that sure didn't help his case.

"So what's he like in bed?" I couldn't help but tease.

"I told you, I wouldn't know. Nothing happened last night, I promise."

"Sure, then why didn't he have any clothes on?" I said grinning.

"I... I pulled him to me not thinking and he transformed, okay! He just held me last night so I guess he didn't transform back until this morning when we woke up."

"Suuure, Riiight," I said sarcasticly.

"Well, what about you? There's naked people everywhere in here!" I nearly snorted, Me? with what Shigure watching? Yeah right....

"Ritsu slept in my bed and so did Momiji. I snuggled him and fell asleep. I woke up with Shigure on top of me and in dog form!"

"So I'm suppose to believe that you had two guys in your room with you completely naked and you just happened to wake up with Shigure on top of you this morning?"

"Of course,"

"I am not buying it." Rei said, when I noticed Shigure trying to slink away.

"You had better not move," I snapped at him, "I am so not finished with you yet!"

"Amaya, could you please put some clothes on?" Rei said a tad bit embaressed.

"Oh, sure, yeah." I said walking to my dresser pulling on my Bra, Panties, a tanktop and a pair of very short jean shorts.

"So what happened last night after we went upstairs," Haru asked, clothed this time, owell....

"So much stuff happened after you guys went upstairs!" Momiji piped in, now when did he wake up? Sneaky Rabbit!

"Could everyone please put clothes on!" Rei said, I think she may have been stressed....

"Oh sure," Momiji said bounding off, why must everyone get dressed? Owell...hey wait is Ritsu still in -my- school uniform?

"What's he talking about? What all happend?" Rei asked confused.

As I ran through a brief breakdwn I saw the horrfied face Rei made, nearly making me laugh again, Haru on the other hand seemed to think it was just a normal day in the Sohma world.

"Everyone, come quick," Momiji yelled from the other room, "Tohru and Kyo are naked!" well that certinatly got my attention. We all ran to go see, and boy he wasn't kidding, they where naked in bed. Go Kyo!

"What the hell!" Rei shouted, "Was this everybody get naked night?" I had the same thought, it definatly was my night. Aww Tohru looked embarresed but Kyo looked like the cat that ate the canary. "I don't even want to know," Rei said walking out.

"Ohh, I do," I said excitedly, all hopefull for details.

"We did it, alright!" Kyo yelled at me, "No big deal, now get out!" I was pouting as I walked out, I'd haven to try Tohru later...

"How the hell didn't he transform?" I asked, thinking of all the ways taht could happen during sex.

"There's a trick to it. You just don't let the girl touch you. Unless you're into the animal thing," Shigure piped up, in his usual pervert way....He was even giving me scandoulous looks.

"I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU, SHIGURE!" I said chasing him down the stairs, he ran behind Hatori for protection. Ayame and Yuki where their to.

"I think you've been enough trouble, Shigure. It's time for us to go." Hatori said looking mad, Ha take that pervert dog.

"Do we really have to," Shigure whined.....pervert...must kill pervert....

"Yes, now let's get going. We need to leave these young people to figure out what is going on."

"YES!" I chanted happily, this is perfect!

"He said figure it out, Amaya, not cause more trouble." Rei chided.

"Aww man! I thought we could have some more fun."

" I dunno, maybe later after we figure out everything." Later my foot, fun now!

"He he... this is going to be fun." I said grinning, Rei shrugged and walked off looking stressed, Haru following behind her. Right their before my eyes he spun her around and frenched her, oh man what DID happen last night?

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine," he said. to Rei, "Trust me"


	14. Chapter 14

After they left we all decided to sit down, Both Momiji and Ritsu sittind next to me, both on each side. As soon as they did I relized we really did need to figure everything out, well at least I did. We waited a moment longer and Tohru and Kyo came in fully dressed, and sat next to each other hand in hand, I couldn't help but to smile at them.

"I'm glad you two are finaly a couple, you both deserve it." I said calmly. Tohru blushed and Kyo did a bit to.

"Uhm, thanks..." he said akwardly and thats when my eyes swept over to Rei.

"Rei....after some thought I suppose I should believe you, espically since you still had Pajama's." I said reluctantly.

"Thanks, I guess" She said, smiling that she had proof I think.

"But theirs no way your convincing me you two didn't admit you loved each other" I said grinning again. Making them both blush.

"We might have done that...." Rei said turning redder by the minute.

"Well then I'm glad of that!" I said happily.

"What about you, what you do last night, really?" Rei asked me with a grin, me losing mine.

"Well, after Hatori broke up the game I well, I was dragging Ritsu to my room, but when I was passing Momiji he looked so sad and lonely, well I had to snuggle him and take him with" I said reluctantly staring at the ceiling trying not to cry. Momiji tensed up beside me and I think Ritsu was about to start apoligising if Kyo hadn't have punched him upside the head as soon as he opened his mouth.

"Oh..." Rei said, I could tell she was feeling guilty for her truth question to Momiji last night. I know she wanted to ask me about my feelings for Ritsu, but didn't want to hurt Momiji again.

"I'm not ready for a relationship....I don't want one, I think I should back off" I said suprising everyone, Ritsu looked upset enough to actualy cry, but it was Momiji's face that tore at me, as he opened his mouth to say something I got up running out of the room. I think Rei tried following me but Haru held her back. I raced all the way to a playground, I decided to watch the chrildren at play, maybe that would take my mind off my troubles. After some time of this I noticed one little girl being picked on for her odd hair color so I got up and strided over.

"What do you think your doing, leave her alone, you bunch hyena's" I said growling, they looked up at my glare with wide eys running off and I stooped down to the little girl. "Hey their, its alright, whats your name" I asked sweetly. She looked up at me with the cutest eyes I had ever seen.

"My Names Kisa...Kisa Sohma" she said timidly, I nearly keeled over, They are everywhere man! EVERYWHERE.

"You wouldn't happened to be related to Momiji, Haru, Ritsu, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Ayama, and Hatori would ya" I asked keeping my cool, her eyes seeme dto brigthen at that nodding enthusasticly, she really was to cute. "Well Kisa I happen to know them, their an awsome bunch of people" I said smiling.

"Yes they are, they love me just like i am" She said proudly earning her another smile.

"Hey why don't we get Ice-cream and you can tell me all about them sweety." I said unable to stay sad with her around.

"Okay!" She said excitedly as I picked her up and headed over to an Ice-cream vendor, already feeling better thanks to one cute little Sohma. As we started in on our Ice-cream she started chattering away about everyone, she even mentioned Tohru being her 'Older Sister', that made me giggle and told her Tohru was lucky to have her.

"How about we go see them" I asked, finishing off my ice-cream.

"Okay" She said as she skipped of the bench, I took hand and decided Rei's was the best place to look so I started off that way when I bumped into someone.

"Well if it isn't my little sister..." I froze, looking up to see none other than my brother and 3 of his friends....well this wasn't good.

"Kisa....Run...Run now" I said Kisa looked at me suprised but started running When my brother knocked me down to the ground, one the guys picked her up by the collar, that wasn't going to fly so I tackled him and bit him. He let her go hitting me in the head as Kisa dropped and took off again. I Stepped back assessing the three of them, knowing this was a fight I was going to lose, all well at least Kisa isn't going to get hurt because of me, and with that though I launched at my brother and the fight really began.


	15. Chapter 15

As I was fighting my brothers cronies I was suddenly saved by Kyo, he was beating my brother into a bloody pulp, something I really couldn't blame him for, and Rei ran over to help me as did Ritsu and Momiji, after turning around I noticed without much suprise that they where all on the ground.

"Someone should really call an ambulance' Haru said darkly, obvoisly still black.

"Those punks deserved it! What the hell were they thinking, picking on a girl?" Kyo said in my defence, yes he definatly deserved Tohru, he was a sweetheart, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Let's just get you home," Rei said to me as I continued crying, I know I should stop but I bottled it up so long.....

We walked home in silance, when we got inside Rei sat next to me and let my cry, after a few minutes I managed to stop crying barely, I wiped my eyes hating myself for crying.

"Thanks guys, for everything. If you wouldn't have gotten there when you did they might have killed me." I said genuinly sad that I meant it literly.

"Who does your freaking brother think he is?!" Kyo yelled out, obviosly he wanted to go beat him up some more, Ritsu and Momiji both sat at my feet in silent support.

"That'll teach them to pick on girls." Haru said proud as can be of beating them up.

"Do you need to get some rest, Amaya?" Rei asked me quietly.

"No, I'm okay but can you hold me for a little longer?"

"Sure," she said, running her fingers through my hair comforting me, "I know, Amaya. How about another sleepover?!" she said excitedly, obviosly trying to get me happy again, and boy did it work!

"Yay!" I said, jumping up and hugging Haru.

"Well, that was odd," Hatsuharu said oddly, transforming into the cow. I could only grin.

"I just had to. You haven't gotten many hugs from me. This way I could pet you and snuggle you too." he mearly looked at me blankly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something Orange move and knew it was Kyo trying to make his escape, I darted over and hugged him to, hah nobody can get away from my glomps!

"Aww, you damned girl!" he said, but I could tell he didn't mean it, after all I got to snuggle him thouroughly.

"Soooo, Tohru... tell everyone all the details about last night." I said grinning like a maniac.

"Oh, uhm..."

"It's okay," I said deciding to give her a small break,"you can tell me later." Tohru let out a sigh of relief. Heh she must be plotting her escape....oh poor naive girl

"Tonight we are going to play 30 minutes in heaven!" I said excitedly.

"30 minutes? I don't think so. Way too much damage could be done in 30 minutes."

"Aww, alright, how about 25 then?"I asked in hope.

"Amaya!"

"20?"

"No, the normal 10 minute" She said. I couldn't help but pout but got over it as I went over and hugged Ritsu, I picked him up and spun him around happily. "Amaya, don't you dare make him barf on my floor!"

"I won't, you 'ol party pooper!" I called back, unable to resist.

"If I was a party pooper I wouldn't have suggested another party." She said sticking out her tounge.

"Oh yeah," I said as I put Ritsu down and went over to glomp her.

"You've got problems, girl." She said laughinf at me, "So what do we do until tonight?"

"Hum.... I could hug everyone in this room again." I said mischeviuous.

"No way!" yelled Kyo. " I just got dressed." Owell so much for that idea.

"Okay then I'll pull Tohru away for a while." I stated, whiscking Tohru away with me, I had plans beutiful plans. I bet their talking about how to get out of it tonight down their, owell their is no escape!

"So Uhm...what do you want" Tohru asked me nervously.

"Why Tohru, I'm going to play dress up with you, and you need to tell me, how big is Kyo's penis" I stated happily as I closed the door to my room, I heard sputtering and turned to see a very very red Tohru. "Oh don't worry, its just a lil girl talk" I said grinning.

"Ihm, well he...I..." She said stammering.

"Was he gentle? Since I'm sure it was your first time."

"Yes, he was very gentle" She said, getting a dreamy look on her face, and thus started the gossip session, along with her reluctantly trying on some ooutfits I got for her for future Kyo seducing...


	16. Chapter 16

We stayed up their all day, Rei popped in once and I grinned at her and offerd her to play dress up with us, after that she made a swift exit leaving behind heated up pizza, which me and Tohru ate. Oh well, I guess no heart pounders to tease Haru with later.....Anyway as it got later I heard people showing up for the part, and I grinned as I decided to wear my ribbon outfit, thats right its big ribbon around my chest, a mini skirt thats more ribbon, and a big ribbon bow tied into my hair in my usual braid. As for Tohru, well I just had to settle for a jean Miniskirt and A lowcut tanktop on her, even so she looked amazing. I dragged her downstairs with me to the stairs of everyone I grinned as I noticed Kyo staring at Tohru in wonder, but glared at shigure (who apperiantly decided to come again) was looking at both of us with the pervert grin. I Eyed Momiji and Ritsu quietly as they seemed to take in every inch of me, I also eyed Yuki who was also staring at Tohru in a way he shouldn't, and winked at Rei who look horrfied at the both of of, oh boy, no Hatori....damn....Owell....

"Hello everyone!" I said with a bright grin.

"what are you wearing?" Rei said in near despair at me. I couldn't help but grin.

"Cloths"

"You call those cloths?!?!"

"Yep, and their will be no changing" I said as I dragged Tohru onward. Rei just looked resigned after that and wandered off getting a certian drink she had last night...

"Okay Guys, where going to be playing 10 minutes in heavin! So just jot down something and put it into the hat" I said holding up a top hat, where I got it, not even I know. Anyway so all the guys tossed in a peice of paper after jotting something down and then I shook the top hat thouroughly. and pushed infront of Rei when she came back.

"Why do I have to go first" She asked me in near horror.

"The party was your idea, duh" I said grinning she opened and closed her moth briefly, before she heaved a resigned sigh and stuck her hand in, she pulled it out and looked at it, then did a double take reading it again a look of disbelief on her face.

"I love Rei?" she said unsurly, getting blank looks at her a moment until Haru stepped forward and pulled her into the closet.

"Well that was interisting" I stated feeling my grin grow. We all headed to the couch pateintly awaiting 10 minutes to be over, when it was I knocked on the door, you know so they could put themselves back together and hearda 'Just a minute' which sounded like Hatsuharu, and true to word both emerged a minute later looking ruffled.

"so what you two do." I asked grimming which ensued a blush from Rei. I shrugged and hopped over to Tohru sticking the hat ifront of her face, she pulled one out with her usual smile untill she read it, her smile fading.

"All alone" She said quietly and Yuki got up bowing gracefully, I could see Kyo tensing up from where I was, and even I frowned. I swear if he did anything to upset her....I watched as they went into the closet. I glared for the whole 10 minutes, and Kyo looked ready to kill right beside me, when it was time I rushed over and slammed open the door, Kyo right on my heels to see Tohru backed into a corner and Yuki had his arms on either side of her obviosly to prevent escape.

"Times up" I said icely, Yuki looked at me then Tohru, sighing he pulled away and sat back in the living room, Kyo migth have started something if not Tohru pulled him into a kiss giving him a pleading look. "My Turn" I said taking a deep breath as I pulled out peice of paper then stared....no way...no freakin way.

"I'm not going" I stated stonily. That got rei's attention.

"I went so you go, now who did you get" She said sternly.

"Highschool-girls" I said, venom in my voice, glaring evilly at Shigure who whimpered and slunk into the closet, Rei closed the door behind us snickiring to herself.

"Now Amaya..." Shigure started but stopped as my glare intensified.

"We are going to sit here and do nothing." I said icely and he gulped and nodded. After 10 minutes where finaly up we walked out of the closet, Shigure could not have looked more relieved and I sauntered out.

"Rei's turn again" I said and pushed the hat infront of her. She pulled out another paper an smiled at it.

"I'll beat that damn rat" she said snickering again, infact I think almost everyone did...It was rather obvious who it was as Kyo got up and walked in the closet with Rei.

"Only Kyo would be that obsessed" I stated to the room at large. and Haru gave me a blank look and shrugged. I decided to go over to Haru to dicuss him setting up a rose scented bath for her later..... After their 10 minutes where up I opened the door to see them both having a thumb war, I gave them a strange look as Kyo won, and Rei pouted at him as they both walked out, I mearly shrugged and stuck the hat infront of Tohru who pulled out a peice of paper.

"I'm Sorry" She said blinking at it, and Ritsu looked ready to apoligise but held it in as he and Tohru went intot he closet. I stared at the closet nervous knowing only one guy was left, and its one I didn' want to face, after 10 minutes was over once again I slowly walked over and opened the door. Ritsu was sitting their tranquil and Tohru was playing with her fingers, they walked out and out of curiosity I pulled out the last peice of paper.

"Huggles and Snuggles" I said and couldn't help the gigle that overcame me, well isn't that interisting.

"Thats me!!!" Momiji said happily as he bounced in the closet and I went in after him, as soon as Rei closed the door again he launched at me hugging me, my immediate reaction was to huggle him, I just couldn't help it.

"Hey Momiji" I said smiling slightly.

"Heya Amaya! Guess what!" He sated excitedly.

"What?" I asked curious.

"Me and ritsu said we should take turns with you" I blinked.

"Wha...?" I said confused.

" We agreed to share you, since we both love you! Plus your so sad cause of it and don't want to hurt either of us! So we want to share!" Momiji stated proudly.

"But....won't one get jeolas of the other?" I asked Mystified.

"Mmm, Nope!" Momiji said snuggling me, I couldn't help it, I squeeled and snuggled him happily. This answer I could live with, this I didn't mind. This way I didn't have to hurt either of them! When Rei opened the door I zipped past her and hugged Ritsu, Momiji still in my arms hugging them both to me in their animals form tightly.

"I love you both, you 2 are so awsome" I announced to them getting me strange looks. When I finaly looked up from snuggling Kyo was nowhere to be found. "Hey where's Kyo?" I asked curious

"I dunno after I commented its raining he took of" Rei said, I looked outside and lo and behold it was raining.

"when'd it start raining?" I asked curious.

"While you where in the closet" she said grininng, I cassually set Momiji and Ritsu down and got up.

"Whell I'm going to go find him" I stated and before anyone could object I was outside and searching. It took me a while, and by that time I was soaked through, when I finaly found Kyo, under a tree asleep. I smiled slightly and walked over....I looked at the bracelet he always wore, curious about it for some odd reason. I have no idea why but I was compelled to take it off so I snagged it and was about to pull when Kyo jerked awake and looked at me in panic as the bracelet slipped off. I stumbled back as something happened to Kyo that I could not explain, I guess this is what was meant by 'Cursed Cat' because as I watched his form twisted, and the smell that emeniated, even in rain, was of rotting meat. After it was done, Kyo looked just like a monster.

"Kyo?" I questioned curious, as I slowly walked up inspecting him, he tensed getting ready to run and I grabbed him. "Oh no you don't Kyo, don't forget your my friend and my friend you gots some explaining to do! Like why didn't I know about this sooner" I stated sternly, I could tell he was suprised but yowled in horror as I heard a very scared and timid voice speak up.

"'What is that?" I turned around and their was Rei staring in horror at Kyo....well things got real interisting real fast.

"Hey Rei, guess what, meet Kyo"


	17. Chapter 17

"Yes, that's Kyo." Hatori stated walking up behind us, "This is the curse of the cat. We are all working on breaking the curses that are on the Sohma family. So far it's been pretty successful. Kureno, the rooster, has already broken the curse." Kyo looked sad at that, I wish could comfort him but TI knew Tohru would be best at it.

"It's okay," Tohru said, "He'll change back once the rain starts to let up. Please give him back his bracelet, Amaya."

"Oh, yeah, sure." I said dumbfounded, I pondered briefly if my words words when I was hystarical when my brother did batter up on me to Kyo may have carried more meaning than I knew..... "So you guys are working on a cure for all this. So that means no more cute little animals."

"Yes, that's right. We will be able to live normal lives for once." Hatori said, I resisted pouting, I knew they deserved normal lives, even if they wher eso cute as animals.

"Wow, that's interesting." Rei said, trully amazed as the rain stopped, Kyo changed back just like Tohru said.

"I'm sorry you all had to see me like that," Kyo apoligised, looking sad, "Thanks for not running in terror."

"Kyo, we'd never do that," I said soothingly, "We're your friends."

"Yeah, well, it's okay if you're scared." a that I nearly scoffed, me be afraid of Kyo?!?! Preposterous! After all this big softies done for me? Yeah right!

"After all I've been through with my family, there's no way that could scare me." I replied.

"Well, let's all get back into the house before the rain starts again," Hatori stated, we all went back into the house, silent and thoughtfull, well I was anyway. Tohru went into the bedroom he had slept in before, Tohru follwoing close behind, I felt kinda bad but at the same time all the more determined to be supportive of him. After he did that I was glad Rei told me she had a nice sound proofed house because I couldn't stand this silance, and decided to crank up some music.

"How about we play a drinking game? Your parents have plenty of liquor in the house, Rei." SHigure said, obviously wanting us drunk, Owell....

"I normally wouldn't agree with you on anything, Shigure but that sounds like a pretty good idea." I said grinning.

"That sounds like fun. How about quarters?" Rei said happily, and I was happy to agree. I was happy to see everyone getting wasted as me as the game progressed, and I decided Rei had to always drink with me! All through the night I kept giving Haru the details of what he should do for her bath, yes yes I was ploting! After I was really plastered I thought it a good idea to hop up on the snack bar and start dancing my heart away! I didn't even mind when Shigure pulled out my ribbon top, after all it was just in the way! What suprised me, evben in my drunbken state, is when Hatori jumped up on the bar dancing with me, I grinned at him and we started dancing together.

"Whoooo! Hatori!" Rei yelled as soon as she stopped laughing, which nearly made me laugh, his response? He blew her a kiss and kept dancing! I love drunk Hatori! as I started dancing on him I looved over to see Rei and Haru dancing, I was way to happy about that I know, but still! I love seeing them as a cute couple....


	18. Chapter 18

After we all collapsed, me being the last to do so, we where laughing and I kept pinching everybody near me, which where Ritsu, Momiji, and Hatori. Momiji squealed at me in gigles, Ritsu just smiled, and Hatori would swat my hand away, I didn't mind much. After a few minutes of rest I popped back up, and scurried off leaving them staring after me, I stopped by my room grabbing a camera and bounced back taking a photo, to their horror. They Immediatly got up deciding to chase me, well minus one Rei who knew I was fast when I wanted to be.

"GET back here!" Hartori yelled I stuck my tounge out running upstairs, Kyo peeked out the door looking groggy only to sputter and start laughing as I shook my, now naked, ass at Hatori did the razzberry, and kept running.

"You'll never cath me for I am the gingerbred Woman!" I yelled at him, which Kyo laughed at even harder as Tohru emerged lookign distintly flabbergasted my way. I shook my ass his way again as I went out a window and shimmied down a Tree, now where to hide! Aha! I darted the way of the forest, deciding that was my best bet. I don't remeber when, but at some point I fell asleep under a tree, when I woke up their was Haru and Rei, Haru as a cow, me on his back and Rei hugging him.

"Hey Rei!" I bounced she and Haru winced.

"Don't you have a headache Amaya" rei asked.

"Nope, Whats a hangover?" I asked Rei who looked at me in utter dibelief.

"Its uhm,. just be quiet today okay..." Rei said shaking her head at me.

"Mmm but thats not me like" I whined pitifuly.

"Just be quiet!" She snapped and I winced, "I'm sorry I just have a headache....everybody does..."

"Ohhh okay" I said quietly as we made it back to the house, I hopped off completly naked, walking in I saw everybody looking like zombies."I take it no school today" Which earned me a round of groans, man even Shigure looked dead.

"No Amaya no school" I would have cheered but no yelling, so I danced instead. I Bounced over to Momiji and Ritsu, and Kissed both of them thouroughly and pulled both their head in my lap, it had to be more comfortible than floor after all.

"Awww, ya'll look like ya'll been througha hurricane" I said.

"And your still naked" Rei said back to me.

"Mhm, says little miss I'm missing my shirt..." I said back cheekily, she look horrfied as she looked down, noticing I was right she immediatly zipped upstairs. as Kyo and Tohru came downstairs, Kyo grinning like a maniac.

"So Amaya, why where you running last night?" Kyo asked me.

"Oh, I had a camera witha photo of all this carnage" I stated got him laughing again.

"By the way, where is that camera" Hatori said from his spot, giving me a one eye'd glare, I grinned.

"Well after my shimmy I sent it somehwere safe, with a note to erm....make a few posters of it...so I can hang on my wall" I said, I got utterly horrfied look from him when all of a sudden Ayama burst in loud as ever.

"HELLO!" He announced as everybody minus me, Kyo, and Tohru winced.

"Shut up" Was the collective groan which he was fixing to start in on a story I tackled him dragging him upstairs (With Kyo's help, I guess he was curious what I had planned). I decided that He needed a few accesory's so I duct-taped him, tied him to a chair, And got out a pair of sciccors.

"Ayame, its time for a haircut" I announced proudly, the horror couldn't even be discribed on his face, he tried wiggling away, Kyo held him still laughing hystaricly. as I started in on his haircut, Oh yes this was athe beggining of a good day.


	19. Chapter 19

I was humming as I cut Ayame, shair, I know In was. Kyo was grinning like a fool, and Yuki had a small smirk as he stood back and watched. I made sure it wasn't a bad haircut, one none-the-less. After I finished I stood back to admire my work when Rei came barging in highly upset.

"Do you like his haircut?" I said, noting Rei looked horrfied.

"What did you do?!"

"Just what I said. I cut his hair."

"I see that's what you did but why?!"

"He was annoying the hell out of me and I just wanted to have a little fun." I said as Kyo laughed. Well come on he deserved it!

"What am I going to do with you Amaya? You can't just go around cutting people's hair like that."

"Awww, I'm sorry." I said giving Ayame a hug, "EEEK" I said, as I stomped at him, I was so going to have to make up fr this later, but hey alone time now! I winder if some these people have heard of sexual frustration. Rei rushed over to save him as Kyo and Yuki where on the ground laughing, I think they where having trouble breathing....

"Amaya! You can't stomp him either!" She said panicked, saving him and handing him to Hatori. He told us that he was going to Shigure's now, all I could do was grin in triumph, finaly alone time!

"Amaya why do you still have no clothes on?" Rei asked calmly.

"Dunno, I didn't even think about it." I said, looking at myself, well whata know I am naked....what a suprise Shigure wasn't over me drooling....where was that dog?

"Please go put some on. It's not like we can all go running around stark naked here."

"And why the hell not?" I asked, wondering again how did we become friends since we where such polar oppisites.

"I don't know. If you want to be naked please stay in your room naked, not all over the house."

"That's fine," I said ushering everynody out, "Momiji, you and Ritsu are staying here with me." I said, a grin tugging at my lips.

"I'm going back to bed," Rei said through the door.

"Go ahead," I yelled, winking at Ritsu and Momiji, "I've got everything I need." As I heard her leave I grinned at them. I started stalking toward them when I hear something rustle in my closet, curious I stride over to see Shigure peeking through a crack...well theirs one way to take care of him, I whip the closet open, yank him into a hug, walk to the window and drop him out the window....lucky basterd Hatori caught him and nodded at me as he left....

"I'm sorry Amaya" Momiji said quietly, that mad eme spin around and give him a questioning look.

"I know Shigure dosn't mean any harm but..." That was it! I strided over and kissed him, I pushed him back on the bed, crawled on top removing the cloths he had pulled on, I sat back admiring him fully naked when I noticed Ritsu standing to the side looking suprised, well that wasn't going to do now was it! I pulled him over as I started pulling his cloths off as well, I made sure I wasn't hugging him as I kissed him, my hand wandering south, I brushed past his penis earning a gasp as his back arched slightly, I pulled away making sure he didn't transform on me, hey I may be kinky but not into the whole animal sex thing. I gasped as Momiji pulled me over kissing me, and Ritsu also recomposing himself started kissing along my colerbone, I gasped in excastasy when he got to the point just below my chin, nearly melting. Momiji pulled away from air about that point and started kissing down, as did Ritsu, each of them took a nipple and my pleasurable torture began.

It was amazing to feel how difrant they where, while both gentle I absently noted Ritsu liked to lick more and Momiji was more a nibbler, determined not to be the only one getting pleaser my hands reached out and grasped onto their penis's starting to slowly tease them as they where teasing me. Ritsu Moaned nearly stopping as Mimiji moaned and started nibbling more, another thing I noted for later thought. Ritsu pushed me back and hovered over me as Momiji hovered back a little more, I smiled at him gently, I couldn't help it, he was beautiful, innocent, and Sexy at the same time. When I looke dover, so was Momiji, how did I get so lucky?

"Amaya are you a virgen?" Momiji asked tentivly, obviously one himself, and peeking at Ritsu so was he....

"Yes I am" I said with a smile, "and I know you'll both be gentle, your both to sweet not to be" I said smiling at them which earned bright smiles from the both of them. Ritsu kissed me again and seemed to ask with his eyes for permission. "Go ahead, I'm glad to lose my virginty to the both of you, I love you both" that got an immediate reaction, I could tell they both wanted to hug me but couldn't.

"I love you to," They both replied in unision I couldn't help let out a little giggle but I wasn't going to let them forget what I had started, I took my hand gently stroking Ritsu's penis, urging him to enter me, which he slowly did. Something I was glad for, since it took me a little time to adjust....I briefly wondered if all the Sohma's where as well hung as the both of them before, but tossed it for later though as my ahdn now wondered to Momiji' erect penis pumping him, as Ritsu completly filled me, he kissed me tenderly for a moment and nuzzled me, carefull not to hug me.

"Are you okay?" he asked timidly, I could tell he wanted to apoligise but didn't...something I was glad for.

"Yes, Ritsu, you where to gentle to really hurt me" I said smiling tenderly, Ritsu smiled at that and slowly pulled out and pushed back in making me moan out, yes that definatly felt good, but he didn't know that and froze.

"Keep going, that is a good moan" I said resisting the urge to arch my back, as he complied. That was how my day went, and most of the night each taking turns and neither getting jeolas of the other.....yes I was definatly the luckiest girl in the world.


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up feeling slightly sore but very, very happy, I peeked open an eye to see Ritsu and turned my head to see Momiji, ah yes now I remember what happened yesterday....and last night....I slipped out of bed, no easy task without waking them up, and padded over to the door. I looked back at them, I smiled fondly at them and decided to go to the kitchen, maybe we could have some beautiful morning activities. I went into the kitchen smiling at Rei, Haru, Kyo, and Tohru who where looking at me horrfied, I skipped over tot he fridge pulling out some whipped cream, cherries, chocolate, and some Syrup for ice-cream topping. I nodded at them cheerfully as they sat their in shock and I brushed past them and went upstairs humming all the way. I had managed to get in my room and close the door when their was a knock.

"AMAYA! We have school today" Rei yelled out waking up Momiji and Ritsu, both of which smiled at me brightly and looked at the supplies I carried questionangly.

"But Rei I have plans" I called back.

"Amaya we can't keep missing school! So get ready where going!" She said, well isn't she the party pooper.

"Oh all right, I'll just take a shower and you should make coffie!" I yelled back.

"Okay, it'll be ready when your out" She yelled back, I grinned and skipped toward the shower, making sure to give them both a wink. They seemed to catch the hint since they both quickly followed. I started the shower, after the tempature was right I walked in, both of them following, I grinned and held up soap.

"I get to wash you both!" I said grinning, Momiji smiled brightly, and Ritsu looked at me with the biggest puppy eyes I have ever seen on a guy.

"Me first" Momiji said excitedly and I giggled, I smiled as I washed him, making sure to explore every inch of his body, when I was done with Momiji I turned to Ritsu and did the same to him. After I was done with that I pulled out my shampoo/conditioner and put some in my hands I washed Momiji's hair as he gigled at me, and turned and washed Ritsu's shortly after.

"Now we get to wash you!" Momiji said and they got the soap as they washed me, after that they washed my hair gently, I smiled confident they knew why I wanted to do this, not because I wanted sex, though that I wouldn't mind. Just mearly being close with them made me extremly happy. After they where done and we where rinsed off we stepped out of the shower and helped each other dry off and I skipped into my room pulling on my uniform, Momiji doing the same. I smiled reasuringly at Ritsu who pulled on his Kimono looking sad.

"Whats wrong Ritsu?" I asked concerned.

"I can't go with you..." I'm sure he would have started apoligising if I hadn't kissed him.

"Its okay,school is boring anyway, and our teacher sucks" I said sticking out my tounge, "so your not missing much!"

"Yeah, besides, all the weird girls are annoying" Momiji said suprising me, but after a moment I started giggling madly remeber all the Sohma fangirls, why did I have the feeling Rei's, Tohru's, and my own day just got very complicated?

"Lets go! Coffie awaits!" I said as I looped my arms in each of theirs and dragged them downstairs. I pulled away to make coffie, and I could see Kyo grinning at me.

"So Amaya, up to anything last night." He asked, teasing me, I tried very hard to look innocent.

"Why what ever do you mean" I asked all innocence.

"You know what I mean" He teased onward.

"Mmm" I said preteneding to think, "Oh you mean when I made love with Ritsu and Momiji" I asked, and he blinked at how causual I said it.

"Uhm...yeah that" he said unsurly.

"Mmm, yes, it was wonderful, better than any wet dream!" I said happily, my eyes misting over in memory, "They where so gentle..." I cut it short their, it wasn't because Kyo was looking horrfied that I was fixing to tell all, but because Rei looked really upset. I had a feeling something was off, and I was determined to find out what it was later when their was less people, I was glad to see Haru gently squeeze her hand in reassurance.

"Its time to go!" Rei said, hurredly as she pulled Haru along, I shrugged and started following with Momiji beside me as Tohru and Kyo walked along side each other, trying to look like it wasn't a big deal they wheir holding hands. When we arrived at school, my premontion proved true, the one that included interisting day with fangirls.

"OH MY GOD! ITS TRUE!" One fangirl yelled, she proceded on with her rant "THE SOHMA"S HAVE BEEN BEWITCHED BY WITCHES!" She said pointing at us, and by us I mean Rei, Tohru and me....

"We aren't witches!" I replied glaring, this seemed to only make her madder since she charged at me. I of course stepped to the side and tripped her, making her fall straight on her face, I felt like I was being glared at and turned to see an army of fangirls, yep a most interisting day I thought, as it all went to hell from their.


	21. Chapter 21

As the day progressed, the girls wouldn't leave us alone, hell their was even fan-boys man...fanboys....and some of those damn fan-girls where plotting, I know they where. Me and Haru sat next to Rei in class, Haru kept passing her notes, as I tried reasuring Rei I was going to handle it later, and believe me...I already had something in mind....When lunch finaly arrived we tried eating our lunch in peice, Momiji kept giving me worried glances, I think its because he knew I was very, very unhappy.

"Crazy witch!" some one yelled at Rei, I jerked but the next thing I know Rei was already in their face.

"You want to see a crazy witch you stupid bitch! I'll show you a crazy witch. You picked the wrong fucking day to mess with me. I'm going to put a spell on your ass as soon as I get home! Stay the fuck away from me, my boyfriend, and the rest of the Sohma's or you will regret ever setting eyes on them!" Rei Stormed, I could practicly see the fire around her...I was shocked, it took me a moment to get over it but when I did I quickly scrambled to Rei who had collapsed to the ground crieing. I held her trying to puzzle it together as Haru stroked her hair comfortingly.

"Rei, please tell me what's wrong" I asked hoping for an answer, when her cry's didn't subside I turned to Haru, "I know you know what's wrong with her. Please tell me."

"Is it alright to tell her what's wrong?" He asked her, she nedded as she kept crying.

"Her mom called her this morning. She told her that she and her dad were moving to Italy permanently. Rei is going to stay here and she is going to keep the house and they're going to send her money and stuff. They told her that she is going to have everything taken care of and still get all of the things that she wants and needs. Her mom didn't even hear it in her voice that she was upset about it all."

"Aw, Rei, I'm so sorry. I can't believe they're just going to leave you here like that" I said, already thinking of ways to assasinate them, I know I wouldn't do it because Rei would be devestated.

"Yeah, I didn't want to tell my mom that I was upset because she was so happy about the move. She and Dad work so hard to give me all that they give me. I wouldn't dare complain about it all. They love what they do and they want to give me all of the things that they never got when they were kids."

"I know. You never really complain about anything."

"They said that I could have as many roommates as I wanted to keep me company. They want me to be happy and not lonely."

"Aww, it's okay sweetie. We're all here for you. You really shouldn't bottle up everything anymore. It's not good for you." I said, hoping she'd open up more to me.

"I want to go home." She said on the brink of crying some more. "Please tell me I can go home."

"Sure. You know I never mind skipping school," Okay so sue me? I was grinning, I love skipping school.

"I don't know if I want to come back to school anymore. I'll just stay home from now on." She said....man I hate what I'm about to say but it must be done.

"Don't say that, Rei, you're just depressed."

"I know I'm depressed. But I have every right to be. Pretty soon it's just going to be me and you. The Sohma's will have to go home eventually." Thats what she thinks....

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere." Haru told her confidently, with a smile. "I'm going to talk to my parents about moving in at your place. Can't leave my girl all alone, now can I?" I could see her tiny smile, yes Haru was definatly good for her.

As we where headed back I was already making plans to fully pamper Rei, I was determined to make her feel better. After all she's been their for me, if it wasn't for her I'd be the living wreck, though I'm not sure if she relizes it or not. All the years, even though I have always protected her from perverts, she was the one thats protected me from my own innder demons, more than she knows.


	22. Chapter 22

As we got into the house I grabbed Rei before she could protest and started dragging her upstairs, Haru following behind us. I went into her room, in her bathroom and started her bath without a word, and skipped over to her bathroom cabinet grabbing things for the bath that did include bubbles and perfume to put into the water. I casually put some bubble bath in and a cap of perfume as Rei watched me curiously and I put it up and smiled brightly at her noticing Haru watching me from the door with a raised eye-brow. That of course earned him rolled eyes and I shooed him out.

"Now now Haru, I'm got some gossip tme with Rei stored up so no hovering....but I would appreciate it if you brought some ice-cream up and spoons, no bowls needed just the ice-cream containers!" I ordered and he shrugged and went downstairs as I turned and turned off the bath I went over to rei with an evil grin.

"Whats with that evil grin..." Rei asked wide-eye'd at me, probably wondering what in the hell I was planning.

"Well Rei, I either undress you, or you do it yourself, and get in that Tub! Irts relaxtion time!" I said with a grin, she stared at me a moment, probably considering arguing but sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but turn around" She ordered and I saluted and turned around, I heard the shuffle of cloths and then the sound of water sloshing a little, "Im in now" she said, and I turned still grinning. My grin only grew as she looked embarresed but thankful for bubbles, when she looked at me horrfied when I picked up some soap and a scrubber.

"Now Rei, don't give me that look, I'm just helping you wash your back silly" I said nonchallently and she sighed again but shrugged as I did just what I said.

"So what are you planning for me?" Rei asked, eyeing me.

"Why silly! Its a girl talk of course, but I'll let you finish your bath!" I announced skipping out and went downstairs wondering why Haru was taking so long when I heard yelling....yelling I didn't recognize. I slowly went to see wha it was when I saw somebody I didnt recognize, yet the Sohma's in the liuving room obviosly did, their was a Hatori, Shigure (who was looking way to serious), Kyo(Who looked terrfied beyond belief), Momiji (Who looked frightened), and Haru. "Whats going on in here" I said, carefully stepping into the living room when the guy I didn't know turned his frosty glare on me.

"I'm Akito, the head of the Sohma's" He said, still glaring, this sent my hackles up but I made sure to remain perfectly calm looking.

"I'm Amaya, what do you want?" I asked, my voice cold but polite.

"My familly is coming back with me!" he said glaring, Haru and Momiji looking very upset at that.

"Oh? and why is that" My voice was ice by now, total polar ice.

"I'm the head of the heashold They listen to me!" He said, onviosly pissed off, at what? I don't know...

"Their not toys ya know, its called being human and having options..." I said, fixing to continue when all of a sudden he pitched forward grabbing my hair and throwing me to the ground. The other look startled and Momiji ran over to me kneeling down he inspected me for injuries.

"Leave her alone Momiji!" Akito screamed, Momiji looked terrfied, he totally froze.

"Leave Momiji alone, he's only showing a little something called human compassion, something you seem to lack" I said casually as I got up dusting myself off as everybody wacthed me, Momiji still frozen staring at Akito.

"What would you know! Your a freak, I heard you hugged Kyo when he was a demon!" He screamed at me some more I only lookedd at him cooly.

"Well it sounds like somebody is a tattletale, or you have someone stalking me so you can inderictly stalk me, isn't that just dandy" I said, still cool as ice, Hatori and Shigure where studying me by this point, I'm pretty sure they where wondering what happened to the emotional me...owell.

"I don't stalk! Their mine! All of them are mine their not yours they'll do whatever i tell them!" He ranted at me, obviosly deranged.

"If they do their fools, I wouldn't follow a madman" I watched Hatori and Shigure tense up as Momiji still looked stricken at what to do. "They can do whatever they want" I stated firmly.

"No they can't! Where would they go with their curse, they'll be rejected" He was definatly cynical, he had a madmans gleam in his eyes.

"They can come here, Rei wouldn't mind I know, their our friends so we really don't care" I stated, sounding totally bored of this conversation, Akito's eyes widened and the next thing I know he had slapped me and got on top of me hitting me, I didn't even fight back, I didn't make a sound, thats when Momiji panicked, he tackled Akito off of me and Hatori stepped in to restrain him as he started cursing at me. I merely got up and dusted myself off again.

"It seems you have upset him" Shigure stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Well what was I supposed to do, be pushed around, honestly." I snorted.

"You didn't fight him back" Shigure said as Akito slumped slightly in Hatori's arms.

"I don't fight dieing men, it holds no purpose" I stated much to everyones suprise when Akito suddenly started screaming again.

"Erase her memoried erase them" he said flailing about and I jerked, having that bad feeling, my eyes wide I looked at Hatori who stiffened.

"I swear to god if you even try I will fucking hug the shit out of you and then I will freaking stomp you" I said, I was panicked it was obvious, he looked suprised.

"Amaya...." Momiji started but I didn't let him continue.

"I love my freaking memories, I kept the secret, and no matter the fuck you do to me I'll always love Momiji and Ritsu, their memories I'm not willing to let go of" I said feircly, Everybody looked at me suprised at me, minus Akito who was still frothing.

"Hatori! I order you to erase her memories" He said glareing at me in triump, and Hatori looked torn when I heard a gasp from the door, we all turned to see Rei standing their in her pajama's, I had to wonder how much she' seen. Well so much for that relaxing night, their was no telling how this night would end.


	23. Chapter 23

"Rei, go back upstairs," I yelled at her, hoping that she'd go back upstairs, she stood their frozen, "You touch her Akito, and I swear I will kill you!"

"Who the hell is that?" He yelled, glaring.

"She's my girlfriend," Haru said walking up to could not have looked more horrfied.

"Your girlfriend?! Who said you could have a girlfriend? I OWN you!"

"You don't own me, Akito. You don't own any of us for that matter! I'm sick of you telling me what I can and can't do!" Haru screamed at him. I was grinning triumohantly, glad Rei wasn't going to lose him. "Just stay over there, Rei. It's all going to be okay soon." Haru said to Rei, heh, man he's good for her....

"Erase their memories, Hatori! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Yep, he was desperate.

"I.. I just can't do it, Akito. They have done so much good for us. They would never tell our secret. You know as well as I do that our curse isn't as strong as it use to be. Kureno has already broken the curse. It's just a matter of time before we all figure out how to break it."

"What!? I AM GOD! YOU CAN'T GO AGAINST GOD!" Akito was screaming at Hatori, I was up and walking, the smug look only groing by the second.

"You won't take them away from us. They love us." I said calmly, he pushed me off balance when Haru caught me...and didn't transform into a cow? I stared at him a moment when Rei ran up and hugged him tight. He still didn't transform when Akito lost it and grabbed Rei by her hair tugging pretty hard.

"So you think you can take them from me, do you?" He said maliciously, she was crying and I was plotting pain.

"I don't belong to you anymore Akito." Haru said, on the teetering edge of going black, "So let her go and there won't be any trouble." He yanked her a few seconds longer and then let her drop, laughing hystaricly....I was seriosly considering killing him....

"You want him? Keep him. He seems to have been freed from the curse. But the others will come with me. Kyo can also stay. Who wants a cursed cat anyway? He only gets in the way. Hatori! Let's go now. Gather the rest of my family and we will all go. Leave Hatsuharu here. He is no longer one of us. I could care less if he rots in a ditch."

I turned to Ritsu and hugged him, but he turned into a monkey still....Hatori took him from me when I turned to Momiji and hugged him he remained, I smiled a small smile of relief.

"I'm not going either, Akito." Momiji said after giving me a reasuring smile, "One by one we will all leave you. We'll all break this curse eventually" He said confidently.

"Fine, stay here Momiji. The girls can keep their memories and their filthy brats!"

The rest of the Sohma's left, Kyo was looking between us all with a good mix of shock, and mostly at me and Rei disbeilivingly, I don't think he was expecting anybody to care about him.I held onto Momiji tightly, I may have lost Ritsu but at least not him.

"Why the both of you and not Ritsu too?" I asked, trying my best to act like it didn't hurt.

"He didn't stand up for you. He's so shy and quiet or appologetic when he is talking that I don't think he thought to stand up to Akito. He's one of the more easily frightened Sohma's. I know that Hatori was in love once but he didn't stand up to Akito. He erased Kana's memory just like Akito told him to."

"I swear I'll find a way to break the curse for all of you." I said mad, hurting but refusing to show that part of me.

"Well, for now we need to try not to think of the sad stuff. They're all alright. Akito won't hurt them anymore now that they've gone with him. We'll still see them around too." Momiji said trying to sound comforting.

"You're right, Momiji," Haru said, back to white. "He just wanted them to go back with him. They'll be fine now."

"Well, I will miss one thing," I said, feeling the grin grow on my face, "I sure will miss you being such a cute and snuggly bunny, Momiji!"

"Well, I don't think I'll miss Haru turning into a cow in really tight places," Rei laughed at that, and Haru looked slightly amused.

"Well guys, Rei and I really do need to have some girl time. How about you guys stay downstairs and watch some movies or something while she and I go have a chat about this crazy day."

"Sounds good to me." They both said in unison. I heard Rei giggling which made me smile slightly, I grabbed Ice-cream and spoons on the way as we went to have some girl time of our own.


	24. Chapter 24

As we got into her room I pounced on her making her fall back into the bed me on top, I knew I was grinning as I kept her pinned.

"What was that for?" She asked me, giving me a weird look.

"So....how is Haru in bed?" I asked all curiosity.

"Uhm...I don't really know..." she said, her face going red.

"Oh, i'd have thought you two would have done it by now" I said sighing.

"We did...I just...don't remeber I was kinda drunk" She said sighing I gave a horrfied gasp.

"Oh no! Thats horrible!" I announced and she look distinctly embaressed.

"What about you, have you done it with well..." She asked trying to change the subject, still embaressed looking.

"Yeah....both" I said quietly, my mood instantly dropping as I dug into the ice-cream.

"I'm sorry" She said looking sad, "Ritsu affected you a lot didn't he..."

"I guess, I'm fine though! I have Momiji at least!" I said forcing a smile, and due to all my time around my family it was very convincing...to bad Rei knew me to well. She started digging in to, not knowing what to say, this continued on for a few minutes before I grinned. "Oh by the way....apperiantly Kyo meows when having sex" I stated, she started coughing and looked up at me suprised.

"What?!?!"

"Tohru said he meows, and yowls to boot." I giggled, she started cracking up laughing.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" She asked looking at me with huge eyes, I grinned and nodded.

"Lets see, rough but gentle, and very very erm...hehehe animalistic" I said breaking up into laughter, Rei was laughing to.

"Can't breath...to funny" She stated trying to take deep breaths but instead kept laughing.

"Momiji nibbles" I stated, continueing and Rei looked at me with wide eyes.

"He what?"

"Foreplay includes lots of nibling" I said nodding sagely, that was to much for her she was laughing again as I giggled.

"They really do embody their animal spirits...." she stated thoughtful after recovering from her laughing fit, I nodded eating more ice-cream...I know I shouldn't but I was thinking about Ritsu, "Amaya you okay?" Rei asked concerned.

"I'm fine, look I'm going to bed, goodnight Rei" I said as I got up and skipped out, smilling brightly, when I went to my room I took a quick shower and went in my normal sleep cloths, I sat at the window staring at the sky sadly, I coulnd't help but wonder if I could have done something more for Ritsu. Momiji came in shortly and walked up to me putting a hand on my shoulder, I turned to him smiling brightly, "Hey Momiji"

"Amaya, I love you....and I know Ritsu does to, its not your fault...." he said firmly, I stared a minute at him blankly then smiled brightly some more.

"Of course its not silly, but it is time to sleep!" I said and grabbed his arm and dragged him to bed, I snuggled into him, glad for at least being able to do that now, closing my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me as I closed my eyes pretending to sleep, eventally his breathing evened out and I managed to squirm out of his arms, which is very very dificult, and went back to my window seat for the rest of the night....


	25. Chapter 25

I didn't sleep at all that night, I just stared outside my window in thought, when dawn broke I blinked not expecting it. I turned my head to see that it was about 4 in the morning and I slid down and went to the bathroom taking another quick shower, I got dressed quickly and silently walked out, not even glancing at Momiji as I went to the kitchen getting a quick bite to eat and then starting coffee when Rei walked in.

"Well, look who decided to get up today," I said with a teasing grin, when she looked at the clock I started giggling, "I bet you had some morning to lose track of time like that." I said as we got rushed out the door, at least I had coffee.

At school we met with the other Sohma's, well Minus one Ritsu and wel ya know....anyway, Momiji didn't seem to even noice how I slipped past him this morning as we giggled and shared candy, I love sweets, even when I feel like crying what can I say? I watched all day as Rei seemed to glow all day, she was also hanging off Haru like an ornimant, I bet she didn't even notice when I kept nudging Momiji, pointing to her, and giggling.

At Lunch I pulled Rei to the side, I wanted dirt man, this was just to much to pass up, the guys agreed, with a little pout from Momiji.

"So, tell me everything!" I said, sounding excited.

"Well, first I want to tell you that I called my mom last night."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I told her about you, Momiji, Kyo, and Haru living with me."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. She was happy. When I told her that there were three guys living with me she asked if there was one I liked. I told her that Haru was my boyfriend and I couldn't believe it when she asked me if I had slept with him yet!"

"Your mom really said that?!"

"Yeah. She could kind of tell by the way I said 'Mom!' that we had. She seemed pretty happy though and asked me when the wedding was." she said giggling, she was definatly happy.. "She pretty much said that if I was that serious about a guy that there was going to be a wedding eventually."

"Well, you know she probably is right. But enough about that tell me about this morning!"

"I can tell you one thing for sure, I definitely remember this one!" I couldn't help but to laugh right beside her, at least now she has onbe time to remember.

"He wasn't going to let you not remember a second time, huh?" I couldn't help but tease as she shook her head.

"It was awesome though. Oh my god I didn't think that I would have enjoyed sex so much before I'd done it."

"That good, huh? I bet he's huge!" I said grinning, "Well, I mean he was the cow after all!"

"I don't really have anything to compare it to but I think he is." She said, going cherry on me, "You know I could never tell someone else all this stuff. You're lucky I love you, Amaya!"

"Yes, I am, aren't I?" I said smug, after all who else could get all the dirt hrm? "So when is the wedding?"

"Ugh, not you too! I dunno, don't you think it's a little soon to be talking about getting married?!" Says the girl sleeping with him....

"Oh well." I said, deciding I wasn't going to let her forget it when they where married, " What are you cooking tonight? I've been living with you a while now and I have yet to have eaten one of your amazing home cooked meals."

"I was thinking spaghetti."

"Western food! Sounds great. I'm getting hungry just thinking about it."

" So spaghetti it is. I've learned to cook all kinds of things with my parents traveling the world."

"And I can't wait to eat all of them!" and at that moment the bell rang...its an evil bell I tell ya, we scurried to class, Rei looking as happy as I ever seen her. I'm glad my friend was happy, its nice seeing her so happy. She really did have a huge house, I wondered if some the Sohma's would take us up on the offer we gave, I know Kyo did and I'm pretty sure Tohru is moving in with him...in the same room....Haru was with Rei, and Momiji was with me....now if only Ritsu was to....


	26. Chapter 26

At some point I got totally bored with the teacher, and decideding Rei was in good hands I raised mine and asked the teacher iif I could go to the bathroomwhich he said I could so I skipped out getting odd looks since I made it public knoweldge I hate the bathroom, though I could sworn I saw Rei rolling her eyes at me. I ran like a flash out of the school as soon as I closed the door, their was no way I was not going to escape, at about halfway their I walked, and I skipped in, closing the door behind me. I went upstairs to change when I saw something that made my heart literly stop for a moment, their on my bed, wearing the most beautiful wedding Kimono I had ever seen in my entire life, and yes I did say wedding Kimono, was Ritsu...I tiltes my head to see his face, yep he was asleep. Well this was unexpected...I quickly changed into a jean Mini skirt and a bikini top as quietly as I could, I went back downstairs to start playing my games untill Momiji skipped in, he bounde over to me.

"Awww Amaya I missed you today!" Momiji announced pulling me into a hug, barely giving me time to pause my game.

"I was only gone half the day...." I said laughing. When I noticed Rei and Haru both looking at me amused.

"Geeze Amaya, Momiji was so fidgity..." Rei started but stopped when I sighed running a hand through my hair. "Hey Amaya you okay?" she asked me concerned and Momiji hugged me tighter looking at me with big innocent eyes.

"Here let me show ya, and remember be quiet, no gasping, I'm not sure what to expect myself..." I said as I pulled away from momiji and started up the stairs, the followed me giving me, 'What's going on?' looks. I went to my room opened my door and pointed to my bed, I guess Rei didn't remeber what I said as she let out a gasp, which woke up Ritsu. His eyes slowly opened and then they looked around landing on me, I was frozen.

"Amaya!" He announced with flourish and got up bounding up to me and before I could stop him he hugged me, I closed my eyes expecting a pop that never came, when I opened them again Ritsu was holding me without transforming....now this is not what I expected, and before I could stop myself I was clinging onto him sobbing my heart out, I don't think he knew what to do as he just held me as we sank to the floor. I think Rei and Haru left at some point as Momiji came over and I was envolped in a two person hug. When I finaly got control of my tears again I looked up at Ritsu with a bright smile.

"I'm so glad your here Ritsu..." I said and he seemed to brighten at that.

"Hey Amaya, do you like my Kimono, Ayame made it...." he said and then he started looking a little embaressed, 'Ayame also said I should leave a beuatiful princess like you either...he told me that...uhm...that I should be brave..."

"Well then, I think I owe that snake a great big hug, and maybe a kiss to boot." I said smiling.

"Amaya, I Love you" Ritsu stated, and went to kiss my forehead but I moved as I pounced on him kissing the life outa him.I pulled back to hear Momiji's laughter.

"I told you!" Momiji announced and I grinned and started to chase him downstairs to hear yelling....Momiji immediatly stopped and so did I as we both peered down we saw Akito their, frothing at Rei, who was hiding behind Haru, who looked ready to beat the crap outa him....that was it, pay-back time.

"Akito you slime!!!!" I yelled as I leaped over the stairs and tackled him, I started hitting him much to his suprise and he kicked me off only to get tackled again, as I smashed his face into the ground, I was pulled back by Hatori who I stifened at and the proceded to hug him, he turned into a seahorse and I stood back glaring.

"Akito, your the only Sohma not welcome here, and you will get out or I will fucking kill you, that is your only warning...." I stated, getting ready to slam him again as Ritsu came down, he looked frightened.

"Not without Ritsu!" he said glaring I glared right back.

"I'm not going" Ritsu stated quiet but firmly, the look on everybody's but mine and Momiji's face was that of suprise, I just looked smug.

"What did you say to me? I am you GOD!!!" He started ranting, as Ritsu came over he pulled me into a hug, one he didn't transform to....hats when Akito shut up looking horrfied.

"I told you, one bu one they will leave you" Momiji said smiling cutly.

"Now leave or I bash that stupid cranium in" I said hearing a pop and Hatori pulled his cloths on, Akito was fixing to launch except to get intercepted by Shigure this time as him and Hatori both pulled Akito out.

"You know hitting him wasn't really ecisary" Rei said to me rubbing her eyes.

"He's hrt you before and he made youcry...so I'd say it was" I said as I brushed myself off, "I'm going to bed, I'm tired." I stated, and I was, I was weaving on my feat from fatigue, Ritsu icked me up as I blinked taking me upstairs, Momiji followed as the stripped me and dressed me, much to my fuss but secret enjoyment, then they pulled me in bed, one on each side snuggling me thouroughly....yes life was now complete.


	27. Chapter 27

A few weeks later everything seemed to be working out, Akito had been tamed, we still had our memories, and I had Momiji and Ritsu. Okay their was one problem, I couldn't keep breakfast down. Which was unfortinate since Momiji and Ritsu tried to get me to go to bed to get better.

"NOOOOO I shall not be stopped!" I yelled out trying to run only to trip before I could make my escape. They unfortinatly took advantage as they lifted me up, I tried mouthing 'Help me' at Rei but she was in a similar situation as I was...ergh stupid overprotective caring guys ...ugh that isn't even a real insult man...as they pulled me into bed and snuggled me I sighed.

"Come on guys, I'm fine really" I tried.

"But Amaya you threw up breakfast, and even Coffee" Momiji said with big bunny eyes, I twitched.

"I don't want to stay in bed!" I stated they didn't budge, I sigfhed and relaxed glaring at the ceiling. when I was saved by the yell.

"Amaya! I think we have a problem!" Rei screamed out, I made my get away when everybody crashed in right behind me.

"Are all of you Amaya?! I don't think so. Everyone who is not Amaya get out now!" Rei said glaring evily and throwing pillows at them, as they left. "Uhm. I really don't know how to tell you this but you know how you thought that we were both sick?"

"Yeah, I can't believe you gave me a cold." Okay it might not have been her fault but I don't like being sick.

"We're not sick," she said looking worried.

"What do you mean? We've been throwing up and everything." I said not getting it.

"Well, we are sick but it's not the kind of sick you think. It's morning sickness and we're pregnant." I couldn't help but squeal and huggle her.

"This is great!" I announced happily.

"Uh.... Okay but you're with two guys.... Who's the dad?"

"Oh crap! I didn't even think about that." I said getting a thoughtful look.

"Do you think that we should let the guys know now?"

"Sure, now's as good a time as any, right? I'll go get them." I said walking out as I got the guys dragging them back in without a word, minus Kyo.

"We've got something we need to tell all of you." I said worried, I may have been happy but their was no telling with them.

"We're pregnant!" Rei blurted hiding her face in a pillow and Haru went over hugging her.

"It's okay, Baby." he told her as he held her close to him. Yeah ever since his curse broke he's been enjoying doing that to her.

"Okay.... Well, that's a shock," Momiji said looking shocked, Ritsu was just dumbfounded.

"Yeah, well, my problem is that I don't know which of you is the dad." I said feeling a little swirly eyed.

"Yeah, that could be a problem," Momiji said thoughtful, "Well, it's okay, Amaya. We will both love you and the baby no matter who is the dad." Momiji stated as Ritsu noddedd in agrement, I couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Well, I was going to do this anyway but I guess now is as good a time as any," Haru stated suddenly andf I grinned knowing what was comeing as he got down on one knee and held out a beautiful little ring for Rei, "Rei, will you marry me?" She pounced, boy what a pounce it was to!

"Of course I will! I love you so much!"

"Okay, baby, you're choking me." Haru said, and I swear he was turning blue, awww ain't love tweet.

"Oops, I'm sorry." she said sheepishly letting go.

"This is kinda bad though. We are all only first years in high school, except for Ritsu that is."

"It'll be okay, Rei," I said thoughtful, "Your parents will help us all out. They already told you that they would."

"I guess I should call her back and tell her that I'm getting married." she said dazed," Nah, I'll call her tomorrow. I'm just really overwhelmed right now."

Shortly after the room cleared out so she could take a nap, I shoo'd Momiji and Ritsu away as they suddenly became more concerned with me, damn overprotective sweethearts, at least now I could move around...even if they do watch me like a hawk.


	28. Chapter 28

A few months later and we looked like freaking Budda's man, it was quiet sad. Thankfuly we had to quit school, sadly Rei's parents have private teachers for us, they suck. I told Rei this often of course, as for Kyo and Tohru, well after us I think they got a whole lot more carefull cause she wasn't pregnat yet, I also told her she sucks to.

"Rei I feel fat" I said groaning as I slowly sank into the couch.

"Thats cause you are" She replied glaring, ah mad mood swing.

"So are you" I replied casually, not even caring, "Say where the guys?" I asked looking around.

"Their being assess thats what! HARU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE" She yelled out and Haru peeked arund a corner looking ready to run and duck at the same time, I snickered.

"Yes Rei?" he asked quietly.

"Go get us some pizza, I want Pizza!" she stated and he zipped off rather quickly with a faint 'Yes Mam' after him. thats when Momiji ran in and snuggled me.

"Momiji their you are!" I said happily and snuggled him back, I was in a snuggly mood right now as Rei glared at him evily.

"Hey Amaya I got this for you!" He said pulling out some cordial cherry's I went starry-eyed at him and huggled him and then started chomping down on them humming happly.

"I want some to!" Rei pouted, I handed her a few as she happily ate them and I finished off the box as Momiji kept snuggling me, he was such the snuggle bunny.

"Man I feel like a whale" I sighed as Haru walked in with Pizza and set it down quickly running away again. Rei rolled her eyes but dug in and so did I, after we demolished the pizza Rei sat back lookign content and Haru made his re-entry to hug her and she smiled hugging him back.

"so what are you up to Haru?" Rei asked smiling.

"Hugging my future wife" He said smirking and Rei laughed, another thing that had changed, he often said cute things like that, he definatly loved her.

"Whatever snugge bugs" I said throwing a pillow at them.

"Your one to talk" Rei replied as she looked at me snuggling Momiji, okay so maybe I was just as bad as Kyo, Tohru and Ritsu walked into the living room with us, Kyo abruptly stopped and stared at me, I waved back smiling.

"Hey Kyo!" I said happily, he seemed to sigh in relief briefly rubbing his back...guess he hasn't forgoten when I tackled and sat on him for calling me fat.

"Hey Amaya, what are you up to?" He asked curious.

"Snuggling Momiji!" I said and gave Momiji another snuggle, Momiji smiled happily as he got numurous jeoles looks, after all depsite my mood swings I was still pretty nice to him.

"Oh, mind if we watch a movie?" He asked cautiously.

"OHHHHHHHH MOVIE!" I squeeled, "Lets watch The ring, PLEASE" I said making puppy-eyes, Kyo shrugged and padded over popping it in, yep life was good. I watched it calmly as Rei hid behind Haru, I looked over thinking, I was actually due a few days before Rei but who knows with these things, damn stupid pregnancy....damn stupid mood swings, and damn stupid cute over-protective guys. I though smiling, I mean frowning...yeah thats it...ergh stupid cute guys...Owell, at least we had them, life was good as always, Rei was happy despite mood swings and Was due to marry Haru soon, and I had Momiji and Ritsu, we decided not to marry since its still confusing sometimes with us.


End file.
